The Angels of Carlon
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: The Weeping Angels are taking over the city of Carlon. It's up the the Doctor, Rose, and a few friends old and new to stop them.
1. Stowaway

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who

AN: Okay this is actually roleplay I was in. We came up with such a good plot I asked to change it into a story. I will be taking most of the story from the roleplay, but will be editing it to make it flow better as a story. Right now I would like to give credit to my fellow roleplayers: Stiles Stilinski, thenerwholivesnextdoor, the garnetto, Flower Gettin' Lady, and Fireb1ade92. Also this since is a roleplay there are a few OCs so I will give a little summary of each OC here.

Athena White: a stowaway in the TARDIS who has a big surprise in store for everyone including herself.

Josie Sophie: a resident of the planet who met and helped the doctor on a previous mission.

Zeus: another resident of the planet.

Elizabeth: the doctors half human half timelord daughter who was stuck on the planet for 3 years after a previous mission there.

Okay now start of chapter one.

Chapter 1: Stowaway

'Staring into space' was a term that the Doctor never found appropriate, knowing the reality of space itself, but for a lack of a better phrase, the Doctor was indeed 'staring into space'. Leaning on the console, arms folded and looking unseeing towards the double doors that lead to impossible places. Okay, truth be told they were never impossible for him; he generally knew what was outside, by a radius of about a thousand earth miles, but it was still exciting to see the reactions of his companions - well, companion.

It was hard to force himself back into reality as, aforementioned companion, Rose, seemed to have been a rather long time in the wardrobe, but the Doctor had to know what she was up to. Shaking his head to bring himself back, the Timelord span on the spot and twisted a few dials on the console, eventually calling out to his companion

"Rose? Are you okay?" Thanks to the TARDIS intercom, Rose would be able to hear his voice wherever she was.

Rose heard the doctor ."Yeah, just had a mishap with some Victorian dresses." Rose called back, voice echoing. She still hadn't learned to use the intercoms yet. 'What time period am I dressing for?" It was always a life of excitement with the Doctor. She never knew where she was going next; that was the thrill of it. She loved all the new places, people, sights, clothes-though at the moment clothes weren't really the best. She shoved the last dress on a rack, wishing she'd put it away properly the first time, so she wouldn't have tripped over it

Hearing Rose's reply and raising an eyebrow to himself, the Doctor moved the screen around to where he was and pressed a few buttons before calling back, reading from the screen: "Well it's the Tenth Empire of the British Reign, the planet Glamforix with the Seventh Era of Colony Chiswick, and Victorian month... so anything from the 1800's collection" he smirked to himself at the random traditions of some of the Human Era.

"Right." Rose glanced over the dresses she'd just put back. After a moment she chose one, donned it, and raced the the control room as fast as she could manage with her skirts billowing around her. "So what do you think?" Rose asked the doctor as she showed off the dress to him. The dress was light yellow, with a simple, ruffled skirt and a pretty, flower-like design on the front. The back was laced up with pink ribbons, and the same kind of ribbons held her hair in a bun.

Before the doctor could answer there was a loud bang as though something had fallen over. Rose tipped her head to the side like an inquisitive puppy. "Doctor, did you hear that?"

As the noise from the corridor opposite the double-doors alerted Rose's attention as she immediately stopped her fashion show, the Doctor wincing as he delayed his response, turning instead to the controls and pulling two levers while twisting five dials and finally pressing the enter key. Of course. Stupid telepathic circuitry going haywire - that's what you got when you reboot the TARDIS after a temporal explosion within the causal nexus...

"Rose..." the Doctor muttered, now sounding cautious as he looked back up from the controls. "I think we have a stowaway. Not often that, I have to admit - a stowaway, I mean - must have last happened to me... oooh, so many, many years ago... Be a dear and check it out for me." He nodded over to the doors leading back into the interior of the TARDIS as if suggesting his companion go and check the weather.

Rose nodded as she made her way to the back of the corridor. She heard another thump and stopped in her tracks looking around. Where had it come from? Looking around she decided she believed the noise came from behind one of the many door in the TARDIS. She believed this one was the library.

Walking in Rose looked around. 'Hello?" She called out. That was when a girl appeared from behind the bookshelf, running past Rose at an impressive speed. Rose stumbled backwards, slamming roughly into the wall. "Doctor, she's headed your way!" Rose shouted.

"She? She!" the Doctor ran around the controls for lack of anything better to do before positioning himself in front of the doors, leaning against the railing, again arms folded in a casual demeanor as the door burst open and indeed a figure came charging through back into the console room. She stopped momentarily nearer the double doors as the Doctor muttered loud enough to hear, "The TARDIS isn't fond of stowaways so I wouldn't try going out that way or even just yet..."

The girl stopped and turned around to look at the man. "TARDIS? What's a TARDIS?"

"Didn't you wonder when you crept inside a tiny blue box only to find this universe inside what the impossibles would be?" The Doctor didn't smile as he looked the girl up and down. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black jean, a black T-Shirt with a picture from some movie on it, and old beat up shoes. It was clear she was barely out of her teens. "This" he indicated to the space around him, "is the TARDIS."

The girl looked around. "Okay," the girl said confused. "How can a box not like a stowaway? It's not alive."

The doctor sighed as he unfolded his arms. It was clear this girl was clueless on what she had come across and probably a little scared. The doctor decided to change tact and asked "what's your name?" The doctor looked behind him expecting Rose to show up and was worried when she didn't. Had this girl done something to her?

The girl sighed. She didn't want to tell this man anything, but decided if she was going to get out of this she should play nice. "Athena White," Athena answered. "Yours?"

Smiling for the first time as the girl stated her name to him - after a bit of deliberation - the Doctor nodded, "Very mystical, 'Athena White'... My name is the Doctor, just the Doctor, and yes, the TARDIS is alive and extremely temperamental." He gave the console a playful thump as he added, "And the girl you passed on your way to escape is Rose Tyler."

Athena looked at the doctor. "Okay Doctor, can you explain any of this to me? I mean this thing, what did you call the TARDIS, is a box, but it's a live. It's bigger on the inside then the outside. I don't understand how any of this is possible."

"How about..." the Doctor changed tact again, "You explain to me how, and why, you managed to get in my little-big machine and in reward to an honest response I'll let you in on the secrets of the TARDIS" The Doctor did his eyebrow-wiggle he tended to do from time-to-time.

The last thing Athena wanted to do was share personal information with this man, but she seemed to have no choice. "Fine," Athena mumbled. "Look, I just needed a place to hid away for a bit. I couldn't go home my parents..." Athena paused as she thought things over. She didn't want to tell the doctor that. "My parents are..." Athena once again paused. "Let's just say I was avoiding them. My boyfriend and my best friend are..." Athena paused. She didn't want to tell the doctor that either. "Let's just say I couldn't go to them. I couldn't go home, couldn't go to my friends, or my boyfriend. I saw this just sitting on the street and figured it would be a good place to hid out for a few hours. I went inside and saw this..." Athena held up her hand to show what she meant. "I was shocked. I looked around and then I heard people coming. I freaked and hid. I didn't mean to stowaway"

Listening to what Athena was saying the Doctor couldn't help but smile once more. It was clear she was keeping something from him. There was something she didn't want to tell, but she was being truthful. It confused the Doctor though. Athena said she had just walked in, but the Doctor always kept the door locked. He shrugged. Maybe he forgot to lock it one time. When Athena finished the Doctor finally stated "Well, there's nowhere else on Earth were you can get away from quite literally everyone. Well, there may be one or two but none in contention to the TARDIS. Okay then, the secrets of the TARDIS? Where do I start? Well I suppose the beginning is always a good place. This is a machine, a living breathing machine - well, not so much breathing in the term that you'd understand. It can travel through time and space, literally anywhere in the universe and in any point in time, oh and it's dimensional transcendental - basically meaning that it's bigger on the inside. TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space... Speaking of which..." he ran past her and opened the door, revealing that the TARDIS was hovering high above an Earth-like planet in the dark canvass of space. He turned to Athena with another playful smirk

Athena stared not believing what she was seeing. She was hundred of miles above Earth, or at least it looked like Earth, in a little blue box that was bigger on the inside then the outside. "Um... oh... I don't know what to say. That's awesome. Completely and entirely awesome. It's like better then actually walking into an episode of Star Trek." Athena looked at the smirk that was on the Doctors face as she took this in. "Wait you said travel through time. You can go anywhere in this. Different places? Different times?"

At that time Rose walked back in looking rather disgruntled. "Sorry, I was drowning in books." She smiled at Athena, rubbing her wrist. "And I banged my arm on the bookcase. So, what'd I miss?"

Athena turned away from the view to look at Rose. "Yeah, sorry about that," Athena said feeling a little bad that she had pushed Rose into that bookcase. She had just been scared and ran not really giving anything a second thought.

"Completely like Star Trek" the Doctor ginned, still looking down at the planet before doing a double-take, "but in a way that Star Trek isn't at all..." he tuned back into the TARDIS and gently closed the door behind him, looking to Athena as he continued, "And yes, anywhere in time." The Doctor told Athena before turning about to face Rose. "This, Miss Tyler, is Athena White, as you can tell she's entirely apologetic to what happened earlier and indeed will be joining us on our next little adventure because she is in desperate need of one." He winked to Athena as he wandered back up to the console, now dialing in a few coordinate

"It's okay." Rose said to Athena. "I'm Rose. Yeah, I guess you could say it's Star Trek-y... though I can't say I've ever seen more than one or two episodes."

Athena smiled at Rose and nodded. She was a bit overwhelmed. This was the coolest thing that had ever happened to her. Probably the coolest thing that had ever happened to anybody. "Seriously?" Athena said to the Doctor. She had kind of thought the Doctor would just bring her home which was the last place she wanted to go. The Doctor nodded. "Awesome. Where or is the correct word when are we going?"

"You're getting used to this quickly" the Doctor stated to Athena with curiosity as Rose move over to him.

"Me talking abut Star Trek isn't enough to let you know I'm a bit of a nerd. I've always dreamed about something like this happening to me." Athena said, but didn't say out loud she had always dreamed about someone taking her away from her life.

The Doctor nodded and said "Nevertheless, Athena, we're about to land on the planet of Glamfori, home of the British Reign's Tenth Empire, but don't be surprised if you find everything rather... familiar. Oh, and it's a colony planet!"

"Lots of colonists to annoy!" Rose concluded cheerily. "Just be ready to Run, Athena. This one likes to get into trouble." she said it affectionately, loving the way he could talk himself in and out of a sticky situation like it was nothing. "Plus there's the added benefit of never really knowing much about the culture, and unintentionally offending the people nearby..."

Athena laughed. "Okay be ready to run. Anything else I should know?"

"No you'll get use to it," Rose said as the Doctor was tinkering with the controls.

"Okay ladies, we're here," The doctor announced.

AN: okay that's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up whenever I feel like going through the roleplay forum and editing things to make it into a good chapter. Don't know when that will be. Between school, my pretty little witches story, and TSC project this is sort of a side project I'm doing whenever I have free time. I will get it done eventually so leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Carlon

Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: do not own doctor who

Chapter 2: Carlon

Athena found a jacket in the TARDIS closet that fit her and walked back into the main room. Apparently there was a lot of snow outside and Athena couldn't wait to see the city, but the Doctor and Rose were on the other side of the TARDIS talking. "Hey doctor, can I wait for you two outside?" Athena said wanting to get a look at the planet. She took the doctors wave of a hand as a yes and went to the door of the TARDIS.

-DW-

Elizabeth wandered through the snowy city, listening to her steps crunch in the crisp snow. It had been three years now. Or, to be precise, three years, one month, two weeks and four days, since she had been stranded here. No TARDIS. No sonic. Not even a scrap of psychic paper. She was alone, working where she could. She'd never had to settle down before. Not as a time traveler. And nothing exciting ever happened here. Ever. She missed traveling with him. She missed traveling in general. Then, there it was. That blue box she missed and loved. She had the sudden urge to run up and bang on the door screaming "DAD! DAD IT'S ME!" but she waited to see if someone would come out. Patiently.

Someone Elizabeth had never seen before stepped out of the TARDIS. That wasn't Rose. Had the Doctor switched companions since she had seen him last? She pushed her long, red hair behind her small ears. She then pulled the hood of her deep blue cape up so it shielded her face. Her long, dark purple dress left a trail in the snow behind her, her big skirt swishing. She slowly approached the TARDIS, trying to see the girl better.

Athena for her part stood outside the TARDIS looking at the city. She didn't like snow. In fact she wasn't even used to snow, but the snow made the city look beautiful. Then a girl approached her. She wanted to wave but she remembered Rose warning about offending people and decided to wait to see if the girl said anything to her.

Elizabeth walked up to the girl standing outside the TARDIS. "Hello!" she said pleasantly with a smile. She pulled off her hood, not minding the snow in her hair. "I'm Elizabeth." she said, offering her hand for a handshake. "And you are?"

Athena took the hand and smiled. "I'm Athena. Beautiful city."Athena said looking at the city.

"Well hello Athena. It's a pleasure to have you here. I myself have only lived here for a little while. I was... how should we say... dropped off here quite some time ago. But, I know enough to show you around." Elizabeth motioned to the 19th century buildings. "Shall we?"

"Um..." Athena looked at the TARDIS. "I should wait for my friends, but that does sound nice." Athena banged on the TARDIS hoping the sound would get Rose or the Doctor to come.

Elizabeth smiled understanding. This girl was a plus one. The Doctor did that often. Rose and the Doctor plus one. She decided to play along since she looked like a newbie. Especially that she wanted to WAIT for the Doctor was a hint. No one waits accept the new companions. Might as well. "Oh! Friends? What friends? Do all of you fit into that tiny box I saw you come out of? How is this accomplished?"

Athena looked at Elizabeth getting nervous. She didn't know how to handle this type of situation. "Um... What...huh," Athena said not sure what to do.

"Oh don't play games, Elizabeth, you know this box is much, much, much, bigger on the inside!" The Doctor said as she walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had been talking to Rose as Athena wandered off. He liked that, a friend that wandered. As long as she didn't wander too far. Rose had been good at being friendly to the newbie too, she sometimes wasn't but the Doctor's less-than-pleasantries to the girl at first had probably made his companion change thought, which is why he had been talking to Rose - new planet be damned, just wanted to know Rose's opinion on Athena.

And then he had heard the voice. He had sensed the presence walking close to the door and, hearing the question regarding the blue box as he had opened said door, made that little sarcastic remark. He smiled as he looked his daughter over. A true Timelady, someone who, although not strictly Gallifreyian, could at least be counted as one. "How wonderful to see you again!" he smiled at her, pulling her into a hug he had no idea if she would reciprocate or even like.

Athena let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding as saw the Doctor put his arm around the girl and call her by name. "So you two know each other? "Athena asked curious now.

Elizabeth at that moment hugged the Doctor right back and instantly began to cry. "You left me here. Alone. I had no one. Nothing. The city thought I was trying to destroy them. They thought you had left me as a spy. The last THREE YEARS I've been here rebuilding my reputation. Every night I look to the sky and pray you'll come back but you NEVER do daddy! Never. Never. Never!" She sobbed into his chest, grabbing his coat in her fists and squeezing him tight, never wanting to let go. Just wanting to be a little girl again when he would hold her and hum songs of Gallifrey. She breathed deep and tried to calm herself down.

Taken aback by the sobs of the girl, surprised not to find that fighting spirit she had shown on occasion, the Doctor decidedly kept her close, looking to Athena with an awkward expression as he tried to think back to when he last visited with Elizabeth. Yes, there had been trouble but surely that had been... he was getting old. "She's my daughter..." the Doctor muttered to Athena, not sure what to do.

Athena looked at the two as she heard the doctor explain it was his daughter. "Um... Yeah... Um..." Athena didn't need anymore family drama. She had enough of it right before she left her house when she found out something about her family. She didn't need someone else's family drama plus her own. "I'll just be over there," Athena said as she ran off not saying anything else and trying not to think about her own family problems.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth started, wiping her eyes before the hot tears froze from the cold. Her red eyes now matching her rosy cheeks. "I didn't mean to break down. Its just, I've been all on my own! And I was so happy to see you. But SO angry. You promised you'd come back and then you didn't. So I started to get worried that something had happened. Maybe you had used all of your regenerations because three years for me could be a million for you and... I just... my imagination got away from me. I guess that why we chose The Dreamer right?" She gave him a small smile and sighed letting out a shaky breath. "Look at me." she said to him. "358 years old and I'm crying like a child. Shame on me."

"Three hundred and fifty eight? You're barely out of your teens! All those mood swings, my I'm not surprised, we did have to leave in a hurry after all..." Why? He couldn't remember much about his previous time here but he could recall a quick getaway with Elizabeth not on board, but it seemed she had got on well despite. "Well, three years is barely anything for a Timelord, after all."

"True." she said. "But you've never had to live three year without a TARDIS. OR a sonic screwdriver. OR even psychic paper!" She gave him a quirky smile slightly resembling his. "Now tell me three years is nothing!" She then stopped, thinking for a moment. "Did you know that time passes by reeeeeaaalllly slowly?" she said, looking back at him

Athena didn't really go that far and was still about to hear some of the conversation. "358?" Athena mumbled to herself realizing there must have been some things the doctor left out in his explanation. "Hey Doctor. Where's Rose? Can we go explore the city now? Elizabeth offered to show me around." Athena called over as she walked back towards them since she figured there little family moment was done.

"Try being exiled on primitive Earth with no knowledge of how to work the TARDIS for five years and having to work with a bunch of primitives - no offense" he added to Athena with a wink before turning back to the TARDIS then to Elizabeth, "And yeah, Rose has been some time..."

"I didn't think about that," Elizabeth said and at that moment Rose came out of the TARDIS. Rose looked at Elizabeth for a second before giving the girl a hug,

"It's good to see you," Rose said

Elizabeth smiled at him and then noticed Rose, holding back tears. She accepted Rose's hug and said "Good to see you too. Don't feel sorry for me. The last three years have been good to me. Quite humbling I must say." she said with a small laugh. "Well, Athena mentioned me showing you around. But, I'm sure you could probably do a better job then I could so, dad. It would be my honor if you would lead the way."

"Yes, yes," The doctor said smiling at Elizabeth comment of his vast knowledge of the universe. "Well I don't like to brag. Just hold on one minute." The doctor disappeared into the TARDIS and returned not to long latter closing and locking the door behind him. "Well I believe this is yours." The doctor held out a sonic screwdriver to Elizabeth who took it with a smile. With the Old-New Gang back together the four headed for the city.

"So what exactly happened three years ago that you left Elizabeth here?" Athena asked kind of curious.

"Well..." started Elizabeth, looking at the Doctor trying to remember. "Um... I'm not exactly too sure."

Turning back so he walked backwards and looking to Athena the Doctor said, "What happened three years ago? I wish I could remember but it seems like it's been locked from my memories. I wonder why..."

Rose herself tried to remember but shrugged. "I don't remember either," Rose said and then turned to talk to Elizabeth. "But I missed you so much! I was worried sick, an' we had no way of getting back to you."

Elizabeth smiled at Rose. She was so nice and it was nice to be back. "I was worried about you too! I missed you. You are my best friend after all. How's it been with good ol' dad? He behaving himself?"

"Welllll..." Rose drawled, in a flawless imitation of the Doctor, "Since you've gone he's managed to enrage at least three other Prime Ministers, one president, and a few various Roman officials. Nothing out of the usual."

Athena over heard Rose and nearly laughed. "Seriously? That sounds awesome."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, not so fun spending time in a Roman jail."

"Yeah, guess that's not so fun, but it still sounds awesome. Besides I'm sure the doctor could break you out easily." Athena said.

"Yeah, I s'pose." Rose admitted.

"So dad. Where to first?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well, into the City of course" the Doctor stated clearly, pointing ahead and smiling as he lead the way, glancing back to see if his sudden mass of companions was following; Rose, Athena and Elizabeth. How had it suddenly come to this and how could he have forgotten his own daughter? Well, not precisely forgotten her, but he remembered her location being fuzzy to his mind, but his self-confidence informing him that she was fine - or at least was going to be fine. And here she was, perfectly fine, although...

"Rose, Athena - welcome to Carlon, central City of this British Colony." They were now walking through what could be called the street; mass blocks of shining silvery glass buildings lined either side of them, but the walkway they were on was too small for any vehicle to pass through, with embankments and trees - silvery leaved with deep purple bark - taking up a lot of space. To anyone not a Timelord or local to the knowledge of the planet though, the civilians around them seemed out of time, dressed in tight Victorian dress, yet if you looked close... yes, you could see the advancement in the human race, the subtle evolutionary developments, not to mention the robotic assistance's with plastic faces. It was all very... Alien.

The Doctor turned to Elizabeth suddenly, noting Rose and Athena drinking in the sights, but he wanted to get down to business with his daughter. "What have you been doing these past few years here? You seem... well, there's nothing wrong with you exactly."

"Well..." said Elizabeth. "After You left, the government knew something was wrong. After all, your name is stamped across the stars. They took me in for questioning. They tied me up, beat me, tried to get me to talk but I wouldn't. I was afraid I would say something and the next time you tried to come back, they would kill you or something. If they had found out I'm a Time Lord, god knows what would have happened. Anyway, they kept me prisoner and when they realized I wasn't going to open up, they let me go with a flat, a job and a little start off cash for food as an apology. They accepted me into the community with a sharp eye on me. So, three years I've worked for the government, helping them with issues based on my knowledge and whatever I picked up from you. It had good pay. I guess. Never really knew much about money."

Rose was shocked by Elizabeth's words. "They... they hurt you?" she was back to Elizabeth's side in an instant, an tried to check her for injuries that wouldn't have still been there.

The Doctor was shocked when he heard about Elizabeth being tortured for knowing the Doctor, the Timelord himself immediately trying to wrack his brain so as to recall what exactly DID happen when he, Rose and Elizabeth were last here, but it he just came up with blank darkness. It was lucky for him, though, that Rose had already ran up to Elizabeth to hug her, saving the job for him for the moment – it pained him to know she had been through such hardship but such was the way of being a Timelord; you get Branded.

Meanwhile, Athena zoned out of the conversation. Truthfully she didn't really know what they were talking about and had walked ahead of the the three. She hadn't realize how far ahead she had gotten and turned around to see they were really behind her. Athena leaned against a building and decided to wait for them. She looked around and noticed a statue not far away. It took Athena a minute to realize it was a statue of an angel. She shrugged and turned away for a second to look back at the others. "Come on guys hurry up," Athena yelled at them and turned back around. It took her a second to notice it looked like the statue had moved. "Weird." Athena mumbled to herself.

Athena kept on looking at the stupid angel for some reason she didn't know why. "It can not move" she told herself, but the thing was really creeping her out. She turned her head to look at the others. "Guys seriously hurry up." When she turned back around she knew the angel had moved. It was much closer to her. She froze shocked not knowing what to do or say.

Rose raised her head, hearing Athena's voice in the distance. "Athena, what are you doing way over there?" she called. As far as she could tell, Athena was just looking at some odd angel statue.

Athena didn't turn away from the statue. Something inside her told her not to but she heard Rose. "Rose, have you ever seen a statue move on any of the worlds you've been on?"

"No..." Rose started towards Athena. "No, never... Doctor?"

Something seemed to click in the Doctor's mind; Elizabeth and a stone figure similar to this, but it was still rather hazy in his mind yet something about the stone figure the two humans were looking at that seemed familiar. "A moving statue?" the Doctor finally called, looking to the two girls, then the statue, then to his daughter, "Well, that one's new!" He grinned with excitement as he released the girl from his grip and ran over to the figurine, whipping out his sonic and buzzing the shaped stone.

"Oh…" the Doctor muttered suddenly, standing back quickly and turning to the three women, "not-so new… Slight danger, okay, make sure this thing doesn't touch you okay, and please… don't blink." The Weeping Angels were legend on Gallifrey, and that's how the Doctor really hoped they'd remained. It seemed he was wrong. Again.

Athena tried her hardest not to blink. "Doctor, when someone says don't do something it's becomes impossible not to do it." Athena kept looking at the statue. "What will happen if this thing touches me?"

"There's three of you, make up a blinking-rota!" the Doctor moaned, now moving in a wide arc around the statue. "And what will happen? Something bad. Put it this way: Make sure you DON'T get touched, okay?" He was now looking around him; the citizens of the city seeming not to notice anything wrong, in fact, they weren't even looking at the two oddly dressed figures of the Doctor and Athena, since Rose and Elizabeth dressed for occasion, which was even more curious than the Weeping Angel.

Rose bit her lip nervously, her right hand searching desperately in the air for another. "Define 'something bad'."

"Time travel without a Vortex or any guidance" the Doctor muttered to Rose, "I suggest we all back off as one very quickly and then run as far in the opposite direction as possible" the Timelord suggested.

"Okay... Now when I say..." The doctor started but never finished. Athena turned around quick to find another angel in the spot where the Doctor had been, but no Doctor. Athena stared at the angel not blinking. She noticed this angel was different then the other one. It seemed injured or something. Half it's face looked broken and there were cuts on it's body.

"Rose, I think we have a problem," Rose turned her head slightly and looked.

"Yeah," Rose agreed and noticed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver laying on the floor in the snow. "Okay Athena, your the closest. I'll keep my eyes on this one, Elizabeth will keep her eyes on that one, and you'll pick that off the floor. You got?" Rose pointed at the sonic screwdriver. Athena didn't say anything though. "Athena, you got it?"

"Okay, tell me when," Athena said.

"Elizabeth keep your eyes on that one. When Athena picks up the sonic we'll all run." Rose told her friend.

"Okay," Elizabeth said agreeing to Rose's plan.

"Okay, Athena now," Rose said not taking her eyes off the angel. Athena very quickly took hold of the sonic screwdriver and then got away from the angel. She had to get closer then she liked to the angel to pick up it up. "Okay, now walk back slowly." The three walked back and then when they were far enough away they ran.

The three of them made a right and then ran what into what looked like a little store. Athena closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it as she sat on the floor taking deep breaths. None of the locals in the store seemed to notice or care about the three weird strangers. well seriously Elizabeth and Rose fit in with what they were wearing. Athena was still in her jeans, old beat up shoes, and the jacket she had taken from the TARDIS closet. To herself she prayed that this culture didn't burn girls at the stake for being witches if they were different.

"Okay, what happened? Where's the Doctor?" Athena asked, but no one had time to answer as the door Athena was against disintegrated. Athena jumped up surprised and turned around to see...

AN: And yep cliffhanger ending. :). Okay there is actually a reason for that besides the fact I didn't feel like making this chapter any longer. If your reading please REVIEW and tell me how you like.


	3. Oswin

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Chapter 3: Oswin

As Athena jumped up and turned around a dalek walked into the store. "You three are companions of the doctor! You will take me to him immediately!" the dalek called, as the Rose, Athena and Elizabeth stared

"Oh cool, a robot that looks like R2D2," Athena said as she bent down to get a better look.

Rose was shocked for a second at Athena's comment wondering how Athena could say that. Then Rose remembered Athena had no idea what a dalek was. Luckily it appeared the dalek was shocked by the comment too because it didn't say anything else. Rose took hold of Athena's arm. "Not cool, run," Rose said and started to move to the back exit nearly making Athena trip before the girl speed up her pace to keep up with her two friends.

The three ran out the back and through the street. Athena was the first one to notice the angel statue and stopped in her tracks making sure to keep her eyes on the new angel statue. "Angel," she called out pointing making the other two stop too.

-DW-

Oswin mentally yelled at herself. After escaping the explosion she had been able to steal herself a ship that could travel through time and had begun her search for the doctor. Having come to this planet Oswin had landed her ship right then to the TARDIS and had been overjoyed to finally find him. That joy was short lived as he realized the TARDIS wasn't just empty it was locked, and Oswin wasn't the kind to wait. So Oswin went searching the city and had found three people who had clearly traveled through time. None of them the doctor, but they must be companions.

Walking in Oswin was disappointed not to see Nina or the red head that had been with the doctor last time. It would have been easier with them, but no matter. These three knew the doctor. They would bring her to the doctor. Then she had been shocked by the comment of a clearly new companion of the doctor and the three had gotten away.

"Wait" Oswin called "I need to find the doctor." The dalek chased after the three women. "I demand you stop right now and tell me where the doctor is!" Oswin tried to fit through the back door, but the base was too big to fit so she reversed and shot the bottom part of the wall blocking it before progressing, but the women were faster than a dalek is and already had a head started.

As the dalek chased after the three she couldn't help but think that R2D2 wasn't actually a bad comparison. Finally she caught up to them, as they seemed to have stopped to stare at some statue. Oswin was confused for a minute until she realized it was a Weeping Angel. "EXTERMINTE" Oswin screamed, firing her gun at the angel. The ray gun just caught Athena's jacket and missed the angel, Oswins aim had always been bad. She tried again. This time, Athena dodged, and the angel got blown up. "TAKE ME TO THE DOCTOR!"

Athena got up and looked at what she thought was just a robot. "Okay, R2D2 didn't have that feature."

Rose gave Athena a look, but decided not to comment. There would be time later to explain what a dalek really was. "Why should I?" Rose asked deciding not to mention she had no idea where the doctor was. There was some information that didn't need to be shared. Looking at Elizabeth and Athena she hoped the two got the same message.

"I will speak only to the doctor! Take me to him" Oswin said.

Athena looked over at Elizabeth and Rose. "Should we run again?" Athena asked the two a little unsure about what was happening.

"You run, and I swear to god I WILL kill you" Oswin said, "I need to find the doctor."

"Let's not run," Athena decided looking at the burnt part of her jacket and at the remains of the angel statue.

"We're not taking you to him." Rose said defiantly. "I know about the Daleks and the Time War. You're his enemy."

"I did not want to do it like this, but you leave me no choice." Oswin said, firing at Elizabeth. She collapsed "she is only stunned. If you have seen daleks before, you know I can, and will, kill. Now, this is the last time I will ask, take me to the doctor!"

Athena ran to Elizabeth's side to make sure she was okay. Rose looked over at her friend worried. "Rose, maybe we should just tell it." Athena said meaning telling the thing they didn't know where the doctor was.

"No, you don't understand daleks are…" Rose said and then turned back to the dalek. "Why do you want to see him anyway?"

Before anyone could answer Athena saw another angel statue. She looked at it trying her hardest not to blink. "Um… da…" Athena couldn't remember what Rose called the thing. "R2D2 robot thing. You think you can destroy another angel statues and not hit me this time."

Both Rose and Oswin turned around to see the new angel statue. Oswin fired blowing it up. "How many of these angels are there?" Oswin wondered out loud knowing she would have to get back to her ship to find out. "Run, the doctor will need you." Oswin told them before levitating up to go back to her ship in a hurry.

Rose watched the dalek leave a little confused and then looked at Athena and Elizabeth. Elizabeth wasn't going to wake up soon and they needed to get out of here. Heaving Elizabeth into her arms, she strode out into the street and Athena followed. "Where are we going?" Athena asked Rose and truthfully Rose didn't know.

There had to be somewhere she could find weapons, preferably one of those massive guns the parallel Torchwood had. Rose wondered if there might be a Torchwood base nearby and then saw a tall slivery building. It seemed like it would be a Torchwood base. "There," Rose said looking at the building. "That might be Torchwood. Fancy a gun?"

"A gun, seriously?" Athena asked. "That would be awesome." Athena followed Rose into the building but when they got in the place was completely destroyed.

"What happened here?" Rose asked putting Elizabeth down. From some old pieces of paper on the floor she knew she had been right. This had been Torchwood, but it seemed like everyone up and left. There was no sign of life at all. "Okay, I can't carry Liz anymore. She'll have to stay here while we find the doctor."

"How are we going to do that?" Athena asked confused.

"Well you have the sonic screwdriver don't you?" Rose asked.

"What?" Athena asked confused not knowing what Rose was talking about.

Rose signed forgetting Athena didn't know anything again and that she was really new to all this. "The sonic screwdriver. The thing I had you pick up before. You have it right?" Athena nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

Rose took the sonic from Athena and started to fiddle with the screwdriver. "I swear there's a setting for it somewhere here."

"A setting for what?" Athena asked.

"There should be a setting to find him... he told me about it once. I just-" she glared at it, squinting as she hit a button on the side, "-can't get it to work!" the screwdriver emitted a high-pitched noise, as though it was irritated. Frowning, she rapidly hit the button a few more times. Hitting things at random always worked out for the Doctor, didn't it?

It let out another loud squeak, and then subsided to a dull hum. "Got it! Now we just have to follow it until it makes the normal sound, Y'know, the higher-pitched one."

"Now that is cool," Athena said as the two started to walk following the noise.

-DW-

Oswin returned to her ship. Oswin used the scanners to search to find all non-terrestrial technology and life forms. And then it became clear that the threat of the stone statues had been hugely underestimated. On the planet there were well over 8000 life forms that could only be the statues. And over 5000 of them were less than an hour away from the city

Fear overcame Oswin. The angles might be exterminable, but they were strong enough to tear dalek casing to shreds, and then they could reach Oswin.

The daleks in Oswins mind woke up, stronger than ever before. Oswin was unable to calm herself, she panicked, and the daleks were about to take over her mind and body.

"No! NO! NO!" Oswin screamed

It took a while, but Oswin finally won out over the daleks. She was safe in her sanity again... For now. She had to go back for the doctor, face 5000 angels, and somehow make the doctor trust a dalek? The blond was right, the daleks can't be trusted or she could run. Find Amy or Nina, they might trust her. Or just run farther, leave the past behind her, try and find a cure, become human again. Oswin didn't know what to do. Then she realized the choice she had. Risk dying as a human, or live as a dalek. She shut down the engine to her ship, and left. By floating above, Oswin would have more chance of finding the doctor again. Maybe the companions would help her; she was almost making progress before the angels came along. Especially with the brunette.

Oswin flew over the town looking for alien technology and the companions, and firing at angels as she passed them.

She landed where she had last seen the companions, but they were no-where to be seen.

Suddenly, something touched the back of Oswin. She turned and saw 3 angels. She blew them up, but as she turned to leave the street, another angel had grabbed Oswin. This time, it grabbed her gun, and crushed it.

More angels descended on Oswin. She tried to fire; it was the only way to escape.

Instead of the normal beam that fired out, a reasonable size explosion came out of where her gun was, vaporizing everything for a few feet in front of her.

She was able to escape. She flew off, panicked. She had lost full use of her gun. Suddenly, she picked up a signal. A sonic screwdriver was being used. Humans didn't use sonic technology in this time. And when Oswin met the doctor, he used it… a lot.

She honed in on the signal, following it to its source. She found it, but it didn't lead to the doctor, it lead to the blond and brunette companion, leaving a silver building

"Oh, you two again?" Oswin said, sick of being doc-blocked by these women "you need to get the doctor and get out of here, now. The threat from the weeping angels is worse than we thought and I need to talk to the doctor. Take me to him"

AN: okay chapter three. Hope you guys like. REVIEW.


	4. Luke and Clyde

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Clyde and Luke

Back on earth, in London, Clyde and Luke were in a shopping center "Mums birthday is only a week away, and I have no idea what to get her." Luke said as they were walking around.

"Well, lucky boy, you asked the right person. I always get last minute presents. And I think I know the perfect shop for you" Clyde Langer said with a smile.

"Where?" Luke asked not having any idea.

"It's a surprise." Clyde said, and then grabbed his arm as a sudden pain went through it.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked concerned about his friend.

"My arm, it's killing me." Clyde told Luke,

"Let me see" Luke said. Clyde lifted his arm. It was glowing blue "Oh my god. We need to get mum" Luke got his phone out and phoned Sarah Jane Smith. Then Clyde's arm began to stretch out and fade. Luke grabbed Clyde's arm, and both got sucked through a wormhole right as Sarah Jane Smith answered the phone and was cut off as their signal disappeared.

The two re-appeared on a planet of snow. "Mum...no signal" Luke said playing with the buttons on the phone hoping to get something.

"Look, the TARDIS" Clyde said as he ran over to the machine. He tried the door, but it was locked.

"We must have been brought here by the doctor, using the residual Artron energy from mum's wedding." Luke said.

"So where is he then?" Clyde asked looking around hoping to see the doctor. "Surely he would know we would be here"

"Well, it is kind of obvious where he would have gone" Luke said, pointing at the city and the two looked at it.

"Let's go find him then" Clyde said as they both began walking towards the town. Then Clyde stopped. "What if the doctor doesn't know we are here? You've heard what Sarah-Jane said; the TARDIS is living thing... What if the doctor leaves before we find him?"

"I'll leave my phone" Luke said, putting it on the floor by the TARDIS door "He will be able to figure out its mine, and that we are here" They both set off, walking to the city.

As they got into the city they noticed many shattered stone statues. "Where do you think we should look?" Luke asked Clyde.

"No idea, I wonder what happened here" Clyde said, as they turned a corner, to see a row of stone angels. "What are they?" Clyde got closer to take a look at them.

"I don't know Clyde, but there are freaking me out" Luke said taking a step back to put some destined between him and them.

"Why?" Clyde asked, knocking on the head of one of them, then looking back at Luke "They are just stone. I'll admit, odd design, angry angels, but we are probably on a different planet"

"Of course we are on a different planet Clyde," said Luke. All of a sudden they heard a familiar noise, so Luke looked for the source of the noise to see where it came from.

"Isn't that... the sonic screwdriver?" Clyde said, driving the angels from their thoughts, before Luke and Clyde followed the noise, they turned a corner, to see two women and a dalek standing there.

"I don't think so," Luke said pointing at the dalek,

The dalek turned around and spotted the two. "You aren't from this planet! You two, take me to the doctor" the dalek said.

"Run," Clyde yelled and the two turned and ran.

-DW-

"What is the obsession with humans and running from me?" Oswin said, turning back to the female companions, knowing the others would be able to outrun her "Did you know them?"

Rose shook her head at Oswin. "No, I don't know them."

She walked in a circle, going closer to the nearby building to see if the sonic would emit a higher-pitched noise. Still, she had no luck. "Oh, and I'd at least like a reason as to why you want to see him. He won't talk to you anyway, he hates the Daleks."

Suddenly the screwdriver made a sound almost similar to the one it made when it was working normally. Rose froze where was. "Hang on... I think it's makin' that noise when I hold it to this air vent." She crouched to the ground, holding it closer to an air vent that seemed to be partially collapsed.

"You want a reason? Is the fact that 5000 weeping angels are on their way to this town, here within the hour, a good enough reason?" Oswin said.

Rose sighed impatiently, kneeling and trying to clear away some of the rubble from the vent. "Look, nothing personal but you're a Dalek. Okay, yeah, you talk more like a person would, but for all I know you could he part of some secret cult that has really human-like Daleks. And I don't want to risk the Doctor's life."

"I can't explain to you, and even if I did, you wouldn't believe me, as the doctor clearly isn't the only one who doesn't like daleks." Oswin said "but I met the doctor before, and he trusted me. I saved him and his friends, just like I saved you two from the angel earlier. Besides, if you have not noticed, I have not killed or even harmed you yet, nor the two that ran away, or any other humans."

"You did hurt Lizzie," Athena said and backed away when Oswin turned to look at her. "Sorry, but you kind of did. By the way thanks for before and we don't even know where the doctor is." Rose gave Athena a look as Athena realized she had just told Oswin something she wasn't supposed to.

Oswin looked at Athena curious. This girl had just thanked her. That was unusual since she left the asylum. "I only stunned her and your welcome." Oswin turned back to Rose. "And you might not know where the doctor is, but I will stay with you until you do. Besides when it comes to the angels, three heads are better than two."

Rose just sighed, biting her lip to keep from mentioning that Daleks didn't even really have heads... well, she supposed that the alien inside did, but not the metal body. "Fine. If you're so bent on being helpful, why don't you help clear this rubble? I think he's down here somewhere, but it must've caved in."

"There is very little I can do without risking a further cave in, possibly harming the doctor if you are right, and he is down there." Oswin said, "I would probably be more use patrolling for angels"

"Okay, go do that." she instructed and watched as the dalek left.

Rose went back to work, pulling out large chunks of brick and dirt from the vent, until she had managed to clear it out enough to crawl in. There didn't seem to be much blockage ahead. "Athena come here." Rose said and the girl walked over. "Stay here." she told Athena. "Unless that dalek tries to kill you. Then you should run."

"Dalek?" Athena questioned not really having listened to the two talking.

"R2D2," Rose said a little annoyed the name didn't seem to be able to stick in Athena's head even though she has heard it a couple of times now.

"Okay," Athena said as Rose turned around. "Rose." Rose turned back to look at her. "Are you mad at me because I told the…. Dalek?" Rose nodded as Athena finally got the name right. "That I told the dalek we didn't know where the doctor was?" Athena bites her lip afraid Rose would say yes. She had thought her and Rose was becoming good friends and had hoped she didn't just ruin it.

"No," Rose said remembering how new Athena was to all this. "Just be more careful next time." Athena nodded as sat on the floor.

Rose laid down on her stomach and began the descent down the air vent, occasionally running into more dirt and sometimes crushed sections of the vent. Every time she would simply shove the dirt behind her, and bend up the vent as best as she could barely allowing her to get through. It seemed like she'd been down there for hours. Soon she was overheated, sweat soaking through her top and plastering her hair to her face. Rose had never been claustrophobic, but she had a feeling that after this she might be.

-DW-

After running for a bit Luke stopped. Clyde stopped and turned around to look at him. "What are you doing?" Clyde asked wanting to get as much space between them and the daleks as possible.

"We need to save the two girls from the dalek before they are exterminated," replied Luke. "We have to go back."

Clyde hesitated for a moment. Running towards a dalek didn't sound like a good idea. "You're right… but how? The dalek spotted us a mile off last time."

"I don't know just yet, give me a chance to work out a plan mate," replied Luke. "I'm not too sure mate, maybe follow them from a distance to see where they go and then rescue the girls."

"Okay," Clyde said. They walked back to where they saw the dalek, then looked around. They could see the brunette sitting there, but not the blond or the dalek. "Do you think we should go talk to her? The dalek has gone."

Luke looked at the girl trying to decide and was thinking about the blonde that was with her before. The blonde seemed familiar. "Wait a minute," Luke said. "That blonde girl who was here before. I think it was Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler?" Clyde asked. He knew that name "The one Sarah Jane mentioned? The one that traveled with the doctor? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rose Tyler. That's the one mom mentioned." Luke confirmed.

"Do you know who this one is?" Clyde asked pointing at the girl who hadn't seen them yet.

Luke shook his head. "No, never seen this one before. Let's go talk to her." The two walked towards Athena and once they were close to her Athena finally saw them. She recognized them as the boys who ran away, but decided not to say anything to see what they would do.

"We are friends," Clyde explained. "We know the doctor, and Rose Tyler, and we can help you get away from the dalek... where is the dalek?"

"What are the statues that are around this planet? I don't recognize them," Luke asked.

Athena looked at the two boys. They looked likes boys back from her time. "They are called angels. Doctor said not to let them touch you and they can't move if you're looking at them. Who are you and how do you know the doctor?"

"I'm Clyde Langer, and this is Luke Smith, his mum used to travel with the doctor, and we met him once when... It's a long story. Is that dalek coming back?" Clyde looked around as though the dalek could just pop out of anywhere.

"Dalek..." Athena said trying to remember what the word meant. Then she remembered just before getting the word with Rose. She nearly hit herself on the head. She kept forgetting it. Probably because all she could think of when she saw the dalek was R2D2. "Oh the R2D2 robot. Probably. I think it went to patrolling for angels."

Luke looked at Clyde. "R2D2," Luke mouthed to his friend who shrugged not really sure. Luke shook his head. This girl had clearly not been with the doctor for long.

"Rose said to stay here unless the robot tried to kill me. Then run. He, she, it hasn't tried to kill me." Athena said. "I'm Athena by the way."

"You don't get it, we have met daleks before, and they are dangerous." Clyde said.

"That one has saved my life so no. I think I'll wait here." Athena said having no intention of moving. She knew Rose said those things were bad but that one has done nothing to her. "Besides Rose just went down there to find the doctor." Athena pointed at where Rose had gone.

Clyde waited a moment. He couldn't leave Athena and Rose with the dalek, and he didn't think Luke would either. But then again, he had seen the daleks before, and heard Sarah Jane talk about them... But if Athena wouldn't leave, and Rose and the doctor were stuck, he had no choice but to stick around "If you won't move, than we will have to stay here. But I'm moving out of sight, that way I can surprise the dalek if it does try and attack, I can take it by surprise." Clyde said, going into a nearby building.

Athena rolled her eyes. She highly doubted the robot would just suddenly attack. "What's his problem?" She asked Luke who sat down next to her, but Luke never got a chance to answer. At that moment Oswin decided to swing back to see how Athena and Rose were doing finding the doctor. Oswin was shocked to see one of the people who had ran away.

"Stay where you are! Identify yourself!" Oswin walked coming up.

Athena looked at the robot. "Seriously, maybe this is why people don't like you. You could just say who are you instead of identify yourself. Much nicer." Athena said.

"Yea, because people running away from me as soon as they see me is really nice" Oswin said. "Who are you?"

"Well this is Luke Smith," Athena told the dalek. "He knows the doctor somehow."

"Where is the human that he was with earlier?" Oswin said.

"Um," Athena said looking around. She might not think the robot had any bad intentions but she didn't want to give Clyde away. "I don't know."

Oswin could tell Athena was lying about the missing human, but that was irrelevant. It was clear by Luke's open presence that Athena understood Oswin meant no harm. "Is there any news on the location of the doctor?"

"No, Rose hasn't gotten back yet," Athena said.

"Very well, I will continue paroling for angels. By my reckoning, we have precisely 40 minutes until the army of angels arrive." Oswin said, and began leaving.

"That's great. We'll keep our eyes open," Athena said as the robot left. "And make sure not to blink if they come." Athena gave Luke a look. "See we're not dead." Luke gave Athena a look, but didn't say anything.

Ten minutes later Oswin returned. "Luke Smith, go into the silver building. You will find an unconscious woman. Bring her out here."

Luke looked like he wanted to complained about taking orders from a dalek, but Athena said "Yeah go get Lizzie. Rose couldn't carry her anymore and we should have her." Luke looked at Athena and then nodded getting up and heading to the sliver building.

Whilst alone with Athena, Oswin asked, "Where are you from?"

"Earth," Athena answered confused not sure why the robot cared.

"Whereabouts on earth?" Oswin asked.

"Um, United States. I live in LA," Athena said.

"Did you leave any family in LA?" Oswin asked.

"Um my mom and dad, sort of…" Athena paused as she thought of her parents not really wanting to remember what happened before she left home. She then continued talking, "but they probably wouldn't notice I was gone if I left for a year without coming back." Out of all the people to ask her about her home life she hadn't expected it to be the robot.

"What were you doing before you met the doctor?" Oswin asked.

Athena laughed. "Truthfully hiding in the TARDIS library. I was kind of a stow away."

Oswin found that amusing, but was confused on one thing. "But how did you end up on the TARDIS?"

"I walked in. The door wasn't locked and it was just there. Then I heard Rose and the doctor returning and I hid. I mean I had no idea what was going on." Athena said laughing at the memory. Oswin also found it amusing but was curious why the door wasn't locked. Then again she hadn't known the doctor long. Maybe he always left it unlocked.

"How long have you been travelling with the doctor?" Oswin asked.

"Not long. This is my first trip with him so less then a day." Athena said.

"Oh" Oswin said "me and the doctor only met for a few hours, we only actually saw each other face to face for a couple of minutes..."

"Why does everyone hate you guys? Rose said something about a time war?" Athena said and shrugged. "I mean you seem nice and your just a robot right?"

Luke began walking out of the building, carrying Elizabeth "thank you... This is the first time since... In 6 months that someone has talked to me like I am not just a monster. You were the first person... And I am grateful" Oswin said, meaning every word "I am almost as grateful as I am sorry for what I am going to do, I hope you understand..."

"Understand what?" Athena asked confused. She thought she was getting on well with the dalek.

"I know you are there, human, watching your friends, but it is time to come out. If you do, no-one gets hurt" Oswin called "you have 10 seconds to show yourself or the boy gets it"

Athena was shocked by the words. The dalek had been so nice to her. Why was it being mean now? "What are you doing?" Athena asked the robot.

"What must be done," Oswin said.

Clyde came out of the house he was in with his hands up. "Fine, I'm here" he said, glaring at the dalek.

"We are returning to my ship, which is parked next to the TARDIS!" Oswin commanded.

"But why? The doctor and Rose should be up any minute. You wanted to talk to the doctor right?" Athena said hoping to buy time.

"The doctor and Rose are taking too long. With Elizabeth still being unconscious, we will be cutting it close, but I am trying to avoid an encounter with the weeping angels. So, we go to my ship. If the doctor reaches the TARDIS in time, we will go to him." Oswin said. "Now, move"

Athena didn't move at all. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You have parents, and a life, in LA" Oswin said "I had parents and a life once, then the daleks made me one of them, just like the angels will do to you. And I would have rather died than go through that. I can never see my own mother again, my own father. And the day before the shipwreck, it didn't bother me, but now ... I'm saving you before the shipwreck, before the conversion... Before the hell. Trust me, you will regret it if you don't let me help you. Think about them..."

"You have to give me more of a reason to go then my parents. They wouldn't care if they never see me again and I feel the same. My boyfriend and friends are jerks. They don't care about me so of you want me to abandon the doctor and Rose who have seemed to like me even though I've only known them less then a day then give me a better reason." Athena said completely ignoring the part about Oswin's family. Athena still thought Oswin was just a robot and didn't want to figure out what it was if not just a robot.

"If that isn't enough, think about the boys, who I will kill if you don't co-operate, then the other female" Oswin said.

Athena sighed. She didn't know Luke or Clyde but she didn't want them dead. Also Elizabeth had been nice to her. "Fine you win. Let's go." Athena said as she started to follow Oswin.

The three humans walked behind the dalek as Luke carried Elizabeth. Clyde dropped his voice so Oswin wouldn't hear. "Any more smart ideas," he asked Athena, before saying "Actually, do you have any sort of plan?"

"The robot hasn't hurt us yet," Athena defended and realized the robot had threatened to hurt Clyde, Luke, and Elizabeth. The robot hadn't threatened any harm to her though.

"The daleks aren't robots, they are aliens, genetically engineered to feel nothing but hatred... At least that's how Sarah Jane explained it," Clyde explained, as they reached the edge of the town.

"Well they look like robots. Your the first person to explain what exactly they are to me," Athena looked around and then paused. "Look that way and don't blink." Athena pointed at an angel.

A dalek ship decloaked and Oswin said, "They are surrounding the town. Everyone into the ship, it is the only place we can hope to defend. Clyde, keep an eye on the angels with me, we will follow you in a moment" Athena and Luke ran into the ship as Clyde reluctantly obeyed the daleks orders. Clyde looked one way and Oswin looked the other. Suddenly an angel grabbed Oswin's head, holding it in place. Oswin swung her gun around and discharged causing a small explosion. The angel holding Oswins head in place had been destroyed, but it was too late. Clyde had been taken. Oswin retreated to the ship.

AN: Okay this chapter got really long and yeah sorry the doctor hasn't returned yet. Next chapter I promise more doctor and then back to Oswin, Athena, and Luke the chapter after that. Hope everyone liked and sorry it took so long. My power was out for eight days due to hurricane Sandy. If anyone is waiting for my other story Pretty Little Liars to be updated I promise that's the next story I'm getting to. Please REVIEW.


	5. Rose Saves the Doctor

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Rose Saves the Doctor

The Doctor woke up and looked around. Where was he? What happened? Why wasn't he…. Then the doctor remembered the Weeping Angel. One must have gotten him. That means he could be anywhere in any time leaving Rose and Athena behind, thankfully they did have Elizabeth who could drive his TARDIS and take them home, but as for him there was no way for them to find where he was in time. He could never see them again.

Looking around, the Timelord saw stone, he saw dirt and moisture; he could hear the faint dripping of water somewhere and smell the mold and mildew. Light came from a few flame-torches burning nonchalantly upon the walls around him but no natural light could be seen anywhere. He sat up. He regretted it. Rubbing his head, feeling his short hair as he tried to numb the pain of his scrambled mind, the Doctor could just about determine that he was in a cave of sorts.

"Doctor" a voice came from behind him, the Timelord slowly turned to see a woman, middle-aged, huddled against the stonewall. She looked tired-yet-strong, as if she were just resting until her next task was presented. Indeed, as the Doctor turned in his seated position toward her, she herself stood. "You are the Doctor" this was a statement, not a question.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"You don't remember me?" the Woman in the Cave asked, moving closer to the Doctor so she knelt in front of the Timelord, she smiled a smile that decreased her physical age by twenty years despite the obvious deep concern behind her eyes.

"Something... happened" the Doctor muttered groggily as the Woman in the Cave bit her lip, muttering something. The Doctor was too busy closing his mind to hear what she said. When the Woman in the Cave said nothing to continue the conversation, the Doctor's instincts kicked in, his need for information forcing the question from his mouth: "How do I know you?"

"I suspected something like this; Time Traveler and all that. Okay..." the Woman in the Cave stood up again, muttering more words the Doctor couldn't hear. "Okay Doctor, you need to trust me and I know it takes you time to trust someone so I will say simply this" she leaned over to the Doctor, whispering something into his ear which forced another image to the forefront of his mind and he realized whom she was and everything about her was clear.

"You were here. Last time I was here, but that means…" The Doctor paused. "How long has it been since I was in Carlon?"

"Three years," the women, who the doctor now knew name was Josie Sophie.

"Three years, so I haven't been transported in time. Just space," the doctor mumbled. 'The angel who got me must have been weaken somehow. Not enough power to transport me in time."

"Lucky you," Josie said.

'Where is here anyway?" the Doctor questioned.

"The abandoned ship of the Angels" Josie muttered, "You caused it to explode, making this very spacious cave area - don't worry, the city is miles up and was unaffected by the blast. The Angels have no need to come back here so I made base - kind of ironic really."

"How could I forget you, Josie?" the Doctor muttered, rolling his head in her direction with a wry smile. She had impressed Elizabeth and Rose three years ago too, he could now remember.

"What happened to you?" Josie asked after a few minutes of silence as the Doctor's mind cooled, the wall helping. "You forced the Angels back into their ship and blew it up, then you left, leaving Elizabeth to pick up the pieces..."

"Why didn't you help?" the Doctor asked before he could stop himself, "Both you _and_ Elizabeth remained behind. She was taken in for questioning, tortured even and you...?"

"You knew the Angels weren't all gone, they couldn't have been, so you sent me into the Wilderness to find any remaining, to report back to you but you were just... gone, and Lizzy and I were suspects, I had to go into hiding, hoping you'd come back and -"

"Make things better?" the Doctor inquired with a slight moan. Things were coming back to him bar his last adventure on this planet, things involving other faces, other places, different enemies. "Oh, if only I knew. Even now I don't know why I left Elizabeth to be harassed like she was..."

Silence came across the cave once more. Josie and the Doctor sat in thought once more.

"I have friend's above" the Doctor muttered finally breaking the quiet, "I should get back to them."

"Riiiiight..." murmured Josie, causing the Doctor to look to her in confusion, wondering what was coming next. "Well, the only way in and out is via access shaft created by the explosion." Josie stated, adding with a breath, "And it finally collapse after I came down here to see you in the ship."

"So we're trapped?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Kinda... well, yeah. I thought you'd have a way out or, I dunno, recall the TARDIS to you..."

"Recall the TARDIS to me? It's a Type not a 75i, you know. All I have is a Sonic Screwdriver..." the Doctor muttered, feeling in his pocket for a moment before adding; "Correction: all I have is myself." He must have dropped in sonic on the street when he was teleported. Hopefully someone would spot it and keep it safe.

"Ah" Josie muttered in response, leaning her head against the cool stone once more.

"You're sure there's no other means, I mean we must be miles below the city." the Doctor was persistent as Josie say in contemplative silence.

"Well then, I suppose this could help" Josie sighed, pulling out from her pocket something that resembled a small gun, only it was chunky and completely made from stone. The Doctor snatched it up from her hand with sudden glee.

"An Angel teleportation blaster! How have you been charging it? Why did you not mention this before?" The Doctor examined it closer, now acting like a kid in the biggest sweet store in the universe.

Ignoring most of his questions, Josie answered only the ones that really mattered: "I don't, it just seems to charge itself. I think it might be the presence of so many Angels still about, or the remnants of the Angel ship energy that used to exist down here" Josie murmured, bemused as she answered the former part of the Doctor's questions: "And yes, it can carry up to four beings in a radius of around four-thousand miles, when working properly."

"Fantastic!" the Doctor pointed it to one of the torch brackets and pressed in the trigger part of the stone machine. Nothing happened. He shook the thing, confused.

Josie jumped up and snatched the device from the Doctor's hand, "I would treat it with care Doct- wait, can you hear that?" Josie pointed above to the dark ceiling where even the Doctor could hear a distant echoing bang.

Rose slammed herself forcefully into the blockage again, and this time it gave way, crashing through the vent's opening and to the ground below. "Hello?" she called tentatively, sonic screwdriver clutched tightly.

"Rose?" This was Josie, she had looked up just as rocks from above started to come crashing down, grabbing the Doctor and pushing them both out of the way of the sudden landslide. It had cleared when the female voice had called and both had looked up.

"Rose?" The Doctor repeated, scrambling back towards the rocks as he called again, "Are you okay? How did you find me? Is that the sonic I hear? Where's Elizabeth?" Josie was following close by, quiet now they were no longer alone.

The rock fall had created a pile high enough to nearly reach the hole to which Rose was sticking out of, holding the Doctor's Sonic aloft. He grinned at her as he stated enthusiastically; "Thank you, Rose Tyler! Always here for my aide!" He grabbed then Sonic just as Josie said aloud;

"Hang on a second, Rose, I'll get you free - this may make you slightly queasy though" before firing at her with the teleportation gun, a second later and Rose was in the Doctor's arms, the man staggering for a second at the sudden additional weight before taking it on effortlessly. Looking at her face to his left hand side, the Doctor said with a grin: "Hello! Missed me?"

Rose blinked, temporarily unbalanced. "Um... yeah... just give me a minute. You weren't kidding about that thing." She fought back nausea "'Course I missed you. And," she added, with a cheeky grin, "Without me you'd be trapped here forever, ya know."

"Well, not exactly it seems" he placed Rose back on the rock and nodded to Josie. "You remember our friend here from our last adventure. I'm still having trouble remembering everything but Josie here managed to steal and apparently control some Angel Tech. It would have been a rather bumpy road back up without your help though," the Doctor added with an afterthought, meanwhile Josie held out her hand formally for Rose to shake.

Rose shook her hand, smiling widely. "Yeah, you do seem quite familiar. Sorry, memory's still a bit foggy." She glanced back up the vent, sighing. "So... back up? Because I think crawling down gave me claustrophobia."

"My you haven't aged a day!" Josie remarked to Rose before shaking herself off, muttering about 'Time Travel' and formally addressing the companion: "Yes, I'm Josie. Josie Sophie actually. We had an adventure three years ago with our stony friends, the Weeping Angels. But on a more personal level, I'm a former member of T.A.P.U.E._*_ - formally Torchwood and UNIT - and official abandonee of yours as you and the Doctor left without saying goodbye, while the Angels didn't need to."

"Yes, yes..." the Doctor muttered Josie to silence, moving over to her, "Can I borrow that, only I need to sonic it" he indicated the teleportation gadget.

"Very well" Josie muttered, rolling her eyes at Rose and handing the device over. "But if you break it you better hope you have some rope buried in those deep pockets of yours 'cos you'd be getting us out the old fashion way."

"Would I ever damage such unique equipment?" the Doctor asked, flabbergasted but giving Rose a sly wink when Josie looked the other way.

"Well, glad to meet you again." Rose told Josie. "I'm sorry about leavin' you here, I'm sure that..." her eyes shifted downwards. "We didn't mean to leave you here. I mean, I can't remember much, but I'm sure we never meant to leave without a goodbye, at least."

She thought of Jack, who'd also been left behind on the Gamestation. The Doctor had told her what'd happened, as gently as possible, after the Sycorax left and Earth was once again safe. She hadn't wanted to accept that he was dead, that he died all on his own thinking that there was no hope left for anyone.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the Doctor's comment about breaking things, and grinned shakily. "Yeah, you say you won't, but you always do. Asked him to fix the sink in the TARDIS bathroom and the next time I went in there I nearly drowned!" the last part was added for Josie's benefit. "So don't be surprised if that thing transports us right into the heart of enemy territory."

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed to Rose at her remark; "That was because the Glagfar took over the TARDIS some time ago and she still hasn't recovered. Anyway, modifications done" he tossed the little gun over to Josie adding, "Just point it at the three off us and we'll be in the street above."

"The street above? But that's MILES up and this thing only covers about a thousand meters at a time" Josie protested.

"Well I'm a genius." Josie sighed in response, shaking her head in resignation as she moved up the rock fall to stand next to the Timelord and his companion.

"Okay, you ready?" she asked, and with their consent, pointing the device at the three of them, she pulled the trigger.

The feeling was very odd. It wasn't as if they were instantly teleported from one part of the planet to the other, like Rose from the hole to the Doctor's arms, but more like they were _rushed_ from one part to another, straight up and out of the hole and onto the street above.

"There!" the Doctor exclaimed brightly, ignoring the new sickly feeling as he stated, "Now was that - oh." The streets were unusually quiet and dark, and, in the shadows of distant building, very viewable, were hundreds of stone statues, all in a wide circle. The only good thing about them were that they weren't moving very much closer

AN: okay that's it for this chapter. The doctor back in and adventure just about to start getting interesting. Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review.


	6. On the Kronos

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: On the Kronos

As Oswin went into his ship, the Kronos, he saw Luke with the still stunned Elizabeth were on the other side of the control room as far from the door as they could be and still be in the control room. Athena was at the front of the ship by the view screen-pushing button. Athena saw Oswin come in and said, "Hey where's the other one Clyde?"

"He didn't make it, the angels got him when I couldn't see him, I assume they took him from behind... Why were you pressing buttons?" Oswin asked as she extended her manipulator arm onto a dome.

"Looking for the guns," Athena said as she continued to look at the panel. "Wait, Clyde is gone?"

"Yes, Clyde is gone, but don't worry, the doctor has weeks to save him, he was taken, not killed or sent to any other time, he is in for the slow conversion, but that won't be completed. Why were you looking for weapons?" Oswin asked.

"To us against the angels duh," Athena said as though it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"You're looking in the wrong place." One of the compartments opened to show three guns "There you go."

Athena picked up one of the guns. "Why didn't you just say you had these before? I wouldn't have argued about coming here," Athena said. "So do you have a plan?"

"I didn't mention them because there use is limited, it would take three or four shots to kill an angel. With how powerful the angels are becoming they won't work at all soon," Oswin said "And yes, I have a plan. As we speak I am building a field of gerutharacal signals, which will trick any angel within 22 quasolds... That's about 10 feet...that they are being watched... And it's online... Now. So now we wait... Do you have a mobile telephonic device?"

Athena went to search in her pockets hoping it hadn't fallen out. She knew she had it when she left home after she found out... Athena couldn't think about that. She knew she had it after she left her boyfriends house and saw... Once again that couldn't get into her mind. She would cry if she thought about it. She hoped the cell phone hadn't fallen out in the TARDIS or somewhere on the planet. She finally found it in her back pocket. "Yeah, but the battery is almost dead."

"That won't be a problem. Place it on the silver panel over there?" Oswin said, "How much do you trust me?"

Athena thought it over as she placed the phone on the panel. The dalek has never done anything to hurt her. "I'd trust you more if you would tell me your name."

"My name is Oswin" Oswin said, "Now, you might need to do some things, and I don't have time to argue over everything I ask you to do. Can you agree to that until I get you to the doctor or back home?"

Athena thought it over. "Okay Oswin, I trust u." Athena saw Luke giving her a strange look and ignored it. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it but you get me back to the doctor. Not home." Athena had no intention of ever going home again. She didn't want to go back there.

"Ok... Using your mobile telephonic device as a base signal, I have opened a link to communicate with other beings, maybe one of them can help us." Oswin said, "Come in, come in, whoever you are. Please respond"

As Oswin sent the call out Athena took a nearby seat and sat there. "Well, I sent out the message. All we can do is wait for someone to reply," Oswin told Athena turning to look at the girl. "So... What was it that let you trust me, then?"

Athena looked at Oswin. "I don't know." Athena played with the gun in her hand. She refused to put it down even though the angels weren't near. She wanted some protection. "So you were human once or something?"

Oswin hesitated for a moment; she didn't want to tell anyone her past until she saw the doctor. But Athena trusted her. "Don't tell anyone, but yea. I used to be human. I think I am from a fair bit in the future. I got a job on a spaceship. We crashed on a planet. Such a horrible planet. The daleks turned me into one of them, because I'm... Well, a genius. But they didn't count on my mind beating the dalek instincts that try and take me over. I thought escaping the planet was the hard part. That was before I escaped. A year of people running from me... Attacking me. Running from them. Like a monster..." Oswin paused. "What about you? What are you running from?"

"That's a long story and not nearly as interesting as yours." Athena said. She didn't want to share, but Oswin had. "Basically everything. My whole life sucks." Athena took a deep breath. "My parents had always been a little cold to me. I kind of grew up wondering why they hated me. Then not long before finding the blue box I found out the truth. My mother cheated on my dad and nine months later I was born. My dad hates me because I'm not his and my mom because I'm a reminder of what she did. They only kept me because they were too embarrassed to admit what happened. Then I went to my boyfriends' house and found him in bed with my best friend. Apparently it had been going on for months. Neither of them cared enough to tell me or care that I found out. Also apparently all our friends knew and didn't think I should know. I walked out and saw the blue box. I had nowhere to go. Thought it would be a good place to hid." Athena was nearly in tears at last as she remembered everything that had happened to her before she found that blue box.

"Wow" Oswin said, "No wonder you don't want to go back. Want me to go back and exterminate them?"

"Yeah that would be nice," Athena very nearly laughed assuming Oswin was joking. "I don't even know who my real father is. My mom sure as hell isn't telling me. They were going to kick me out right after I graduated high school in a few weeks." Athena shook her head. "Maybe I don't even want to know. I mean not like he was ever there for me either. Although I guess he didn't know about me. That would be really bad if he had known and just abandoned me to that life."

Oswin thought for a moment. She could scan Athena and discover her genetic parents, but decided not to mention it. It wasn't the time and she didn't think it would help Athena. "Well, you have the doctor now. And Rose. I'm sure you can travel with them for a bit... If we survive this." Oswin said, not sure what to say. She hadn't been a people person before she had been turned, and becoming a dalek definitely didn't help that.

"Yeah going into that little blue box was the best decision of my life," Athena said and smiled. "A sci-fi nut got her dream come true. Star Trek, Star Wars, all those shows I love. What about you?"

"As I said, I'm from a different time, what you call "sci-fi" became documentaries... Except star wars, that became a legend after the 7th real film. But I always dreamt about going to the stars." Oswin said "and I guess I did... Did all science fiction from your time have "star" in its name?"

"Star wars beat Star Trek, you're kidding me?" Athena said with a laugh. "Well, no there were just those two. Okay there was also Stargate and there might have been a few other stars titles. There was also Warehouse 13, Eureka, and a couple others. Star Trek was of course the best."

"Oh, the third trilogy clearly hasn't come out in your time." Oswin said, trying to think of something to say. "What year are you from?"

"2012," Athena told Oswin. "Hey, is someone answering your call?

AN: And that's where I'll leave you all. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW.


	7. Phone Call

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Chapter 7: Phone Call

Rose, Josie, and the Doctor all looked around at the angels. The only good thing about this was the fact that they weren't moving much closer.

"Hmmm, I would _suggest_ running" the Doctor muttered quietly, "buuut..." he indicated to the solid fact that there was simply no way out, the Angels completely enclosing them. Even worse, they seemed to be getting closer, slowly. "Josie...?" the Doctor asked tentatively.

"Sorry, no idea" Josie muttered quickly, "The teleport's useless; whatever you did to it burned it out - needs time to charge."

"Lovely..." the Doctor muttered, just as Rose's mobile rang.

Rose slid it from her pocket without looking away from the angels thinking kind of shocked that it rang and thinking of all the times it could ring. "Erm... hello?"

Athena heard Rose's voice come through her phone. She jumped up and walked over to it. "Rose, its Athena I'm with..." Athena stopped knowing Rose didn't know Oswin's name "The R2D2 robot from before. In her ship. Are you and the doctor okay?"

Rose's voice was shaky. "Yeah... but the angels are closing in on us."

Athena looked around and then at Oswin. "We're in a ship. Can't we just go pick them up? Or beam them aboard like in Star Trek. You know beam me up Scotty way."

"We can, but landing in a town will be a problem, and my teleporter is broken. Been meaning to get it fixed," Oswin said. "And I need to know they will come aboard peacefully"

"Its the doctor. I thought you were looking for him?" Athena said. "They won't hurt you. Right Rose?"

"I am looking for him, but I need to hear from the doctor that he will hear what I need to say," Oswin said, quietly starting the engines and flying the ship towards where the doctor and the others were. "So, chin, what do you say?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Josie continued to glance this-way-and-that, preventing the Angels from getting too close, although they seemed to be slow as if they couldn't penetrate the surrounding circle with difficulty, the Doctor could hear the familiar voice of Athena on Rose's phone, glad she was safe, although he identified the term 'R2D2' and had to wonder what she was on about – had they met some R2D2-esque robot of the planet which had saved them after he was zapped by the Angel?

"Doctor, why aren't they upon us already?" Josie asked; her voice stern with just a hint of fear.

Smelling the air as Rose talked to Athena, the Doctor gasped as he responded: "It's the remnants of the Angel's ship! That cave we were in – when it exploded back when it released residual time energy; usually the Angels can feed on this but it's gone stale… well stale in a sense that it's poisonous, like a wall of water for humans, sort of thing" even so, the Angels seemed to be moving closer; every time the Doctor turned his head one way, the others would move inches closer.

"Rose, pass me the phone!" the Doctor suddenly demanded as she did as he asked, the Doctor speaking into the receiver: "Athena, I don't know where you are but if you -" a Dalek voice replied, throwing the Doctor completely off as the R2D2 reference clicked in his head. He didn't even get the time to question the Dalek's appearance, as it suddenly seemed to reference him as 'chin' before enquiring about the Doctor's thoughts.

"I'm not exactly in the position to do a bargaining, Dalek" the Doctor muttered, "but between you and the Angels… well, Daleks at least have weaknesses… so speak quickly or else I'll have to think of my own escape route" he eyed Josie as her read shook to-and-fro, keeping the Angels at bay as best she could.

"I want to destroy the daleks" Oswin said "I can't say more on this link, you never know who is listening, but once I have confirmed it is you, chin, than we can talk more, but with your mind and my skills, we can take down the dalek empire. So, up to you. Plus, why save you from the Angels of I plan to kill you?"

"Very good logic" the Doctor commented, his suspicions rising as to this Dalek's reference as 'chin'. "So if I confirm I am this 'chin', you'll rescue me and my friends?"

Oswin got confused. Why wasn't the doctor getting her hint? "I will save you and return you to your TARDIS. If you promise there will be no funny business," Oswin said. "No trying to kill me, steal my ship or do what you are good at, blow anything up."

Considering that the Angels were almost upon them all and the Doctor's Plan B took more time than it did the Angels getting to them, all the Doctor could do was scream down the phone: "I'm the Chin, now save us, please!" Oh, the day had come for him to beg a _Dalek_ for help...

"According to my scans, you have an angel teleportation gun. I've recharged it." Oswin said, decloaking her ship right above the doctor. "Come aboard."

"Josie fire!" the Doctor screamed now to Josie as she reacted on instinct, firing it upon herself, Rose and the Doctor and instantly the three of them were sucked high into the air; the sensation dizzying and sickly until they came to a stop, the three of them landing harshly upon metal flooring, the Doctor standing quickly and spinning on the spot, looking around to adjust to his location, letting out a breath of relief before looking to Athena and the Dalek. "Dalek!" he shouted, unsure of what else to say.

"Really, I'm a dalek? I hadn't noticed." Oswin said, turning her dome to look at the newcomers. "Where is the doctor?"

"This is the doctor," Athena said running over to Rose and the doctor happy to be back with them. "Thought you said you met him?"

"That is not the doctor. Athena, he must have tricked you. I did meet the doctor, and he looks nothing like that," Oswin said looking at the new comer.

Blinking rapidly at this reply as Josie and Rose slowly got up from the floor behind him, the Doctor stated cautiously: "I'm... that Doctor..." he thought back to when he last faced the Daleks and realized it had been in his previous incarnation, maybe they didn't have this face on record, he verbalized this thought to the apparent-lone Dalek: "New face. I thought you lot were used to that."

Athena heard the doctor's reply. "New face?" She questioned confused.

"How old are you?" Oswin asked the doctor.

"Surely you know about regeneration?" the Doctor asked, completely confused and looking to Athena for help he knew she couldn't provide. "You're a Dalek for Rassilon's sake! Greatest nemesis to the Timelords!" Even as he said it he had that odd feeling that this Dalek wasn't normal - by Dalek standards that is. "And why should I tell you my age?" he added, cautiously.

Athena was listening in. "What regeneration?" She asked the doctor curious as Rose went to take a seat the teleportation having made her sick and Josie herself decided to sit also.

"I can't explain unless you already know. It is me, Oswin. Now tell me your age!" Oswin shouted, but the doctor ignored her instead turning to Athena.

"Regeneration" the Doctor said, realizing in that moment that he'd been in the dalek presence long enough for it to exterminate him dead and hadn't done it. "It's a process in which my people devised and used upon themselves - it allows us to change every cell in our body to avoid death or severe injury, although it means a complete change in appearance and an alteration in the brain patterns. A change in personality, some have said." The Doctor turned back to the Dalek. "Okay fine, I'm nine-hundred and six – I don't know what you can possibly do with this information though!"

Athena stared at the doctor amazed. "That is so cool. So you cheat death?" Athena was finding this trip more and more amazing as time went by.

"Cheat death? Yeah, I suppose you could call it that – I like to think of it as a way to continue on adventuring through the universe," he grinned to Athena.

"NO" Oswin screamed. He had said something to the ginger when they had met. Said he was over 1100 years old. After all this time, she had found the doctor, 200 years early. And she had nothing she could say. She couldn't tell the doctor his future. Otherwise it might change time." So the asylum, you and nina, Me... That hadn't happened yet?" Oswin asked, hoping she was wrong

"Nina? Who's Nina? I get a friend called 'Nina'?" he looked cautiously to Rose as he said this, realizing the truth, finally, about this Dalek. This _future_ Dalek. He finally moved closer to it as he asked cautiously, "You know my future - no, don't tell me, I don't like spoilers - but does that mean? You're so... _human_" he muttered the last word in a way which stated his possible realization yet urgency to be proved wrong, the horror of the possible truth too much to think of.

"So you two have met before but it's in Oswin's past and your future and by the time you meet Oswin you would have regenerated," Athena summarized out loud more for herself then anyone else. She wanted to make sure she had it understood. "That is really cool."

"Yes, doctor I do seem human. And I think you know why and why the daleks must be destroyed, but I can't do that with you. I need the other you, the future you, the chin. So you are not the doctor. Not yet." Oswin said "I will return you to your TARDIS and I suggest you leave now, before the angels get you."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Athena but it isn't cool, it isn't at ALL cool - completely the opposite actually. Oswin; I'm sorry, I really am but we can't leave..." he stopped when a boy he hadn't noticed spoke up.

"We can't leave, and neither can you. Clyde is still a prisoner of the angels," Luke said.

"Clyde is a prisoner and Oswin you yourself said the doctor could save him." Athena said and then looked at the doctor. She might not really like the boy, but didn't want to see him turned into an angel or something. "We can't leave without him."

The Doctor looked between Athena and the boy he didn't know. "Who?" The doctor asked confused never having heard of a Clyde before.

AN: And that is where I'll leave you for now. Please REVIEW.


	8. Dangerous Mission

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Dangerous Mission

Athena stared at the doctor as he asked who Clyde was. "Clyde, I don't know his last name. He said he knew you. In fact they both said they knew you," Athena said looking at Luke seeing the doctor confused face.

"Know me? As in Oswin's way of knowing me or just knowing _of_ me?" He queried, feeling a lot of his future was about to be involuntarily presented to himself.

"You haven't met me either?" Luke said. "I am Luke Smith, adopted son of Sarah Jane Smith... You must know her. Clyde is a friend of my mums and mine. Oh, and we know about aliens and daleks and you and that sort of thing."

"Sarah Jane?! I met her a while back and she... well, she turned her life around, that's for sure!" the Doctor grinned, running up to Luke and hugging him before suddenly releasing him, holding him at arm's length as he said, suddenly terrified, "but your friend was taken by the Angels? This isn't good. No not good at all!" He turned to face Oswin, "You may be from my future but you have to help me _now_ - can you do that?"

"It is my fault he was taken, I can't leave" Oswin said. "Do you have a plan?"

Grinning at Oswin's willingness to help, the Doctor addressed Luke once more. "Son of Sarah-Jane, we need a bio-matching receptical of Clyde's, like skin, blood hair... oh how on Gallifrey would you have that? No, maybe a piece of jewelry - something, ANYTHING that would contain at least a trace of Clyde's DNA. Have you got anything like that?"

"No... Yes. My phone. It's outside the TARDIS, he uses it all the time... Will that be enough?" Luke suggested.

"Waxy residue is enough to match your friend, yes it shall be perfect - we need to get to the TARDIS." He now turned to Oswin. "Can you trace the locations of the Angels plus the densest location of Artron Energy?"

"I can track the angels, but not Artron Energy, but I know where the TARDIS is," Oswin said.

"Can I point out that someone will have to leave the safely of the ship to get the cell phone. What if there are a lot of angels out there?" Athena said.

"Athena, you forget, my ship is emitting particles, in a small area around the ship, the angels will think they are being seen," Oswin said. "The danger would only be 10 second or so."

Rose had been adversely affected by the transporter, nearly sick to her stomach. She regained her bearings, sitting near Liz while everyone chatted. The Doctor was seemingly mistrusting of Oswin, but he was warming up to her. Rose didn't pay much attention to what they said, until she heard regeneration mentioned, and that Oswin had seen a future regeneration. Who was Nina? Someone new? Maybe she'd have a girl to talk to for once, a friend on the TARDIS that understood about makeup and boys-well, Timelords. Still, it would be nice.

And then there was a chance that... maybe she did die in battle, someday. She didn't want to think about that. It wasn't death that scared her, not really-not after everything. It was that she would leave the Doctor, blaming himself for whatever might happen. But Nina... maybe she'd help him.

While the Doctor was trying to find a way to locate Clyde (she was unsure as to who the others on the ship were) and edged up to Oswin. "Um, Oswin? I don't want to bother you, I was just wondering... is Nina good to the Doctor? If I'm not there, and... is she good to him?" she wasn't sure how else she could ask. She just wanted to know that, no matter what happened to her, the Doctor's other companions made sure he was okay. "Does she look after him, and keep him from becoming dark?"

Oswin laughed. She then wondered what her laugh sounded like. "When I meet the doctor he was 200 years older than he is now and on a dalek asylum... But he was kind to me, and his friends." Oswin said.

"And he's happy, yeah?" Rose asked. The real question she wanted to know was whether she was there, but she wasn't sure if she should ask. "Got all his friends with him...?" Was it even any of her business? If he was two hundred years older than surely she had a while with him yet, if not more.

"He was happy," Oswin said. "Despite bring in a dalek asylum, he still managed to handle his wit, make jokes and save his friends in more ways than one."

"Good, good..." she replied, rather distracted. "And... Oh, why not? Was I... was I there? I won't try changin' the future if I'm not. I just... I want to know."

"200 years, Rose. We didn't get much time for small talk; he thought I died within a few hours after I met him. No, you weren't there, but you are human. Maybe he left you on earth, but meets up with you from time to time. Maybe you chose to leave the TARDIS, maybe after 50 or more years with him. Or maybe not. "Oswin said. "Is there a reason you are asking, or just because the opportunity arose?"

"I..." Rose was trying to process it. So it was as she'd thought; she wasn't there. But Oswin could be right. Maybe something had happened at home, something that required her to be there a while. Maybe she'd asked for a break. Maybe she'd been sick that day and stayed on the TARDIS while the other companions went out with the Doctor. "I just wanted to know. We met this creature, called the Beast." she shuddered. "It knew everything about us. It... it called me the valiant child, said I was far away from home. And it said that I would die in battle. I wondered if maybe in his future I'm not there because I died."

"Maybe," Oswin said honestly. "But answer this, if I told you that you had died... Will die... Would it have made a difference?"

Athena sat there listening to the whole thing. "Rose, I know we're traveling through time but how about we let our future be a surprise. Besides not all of us can cheat death like the doctor."

Rose started nervously when she realized Athena was listening. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know... and I won't tell 'im."

"I get it Rose," Athena smiled as she said this.

"Speaking of telling the doctor things... Athena, everything I told you, about my past, don't tell the doctor" Oswin said, as a light flashed. "We are at the TARDIS."

Hearing Rose's attempt to find out her fate within the Doctor's life in whispers as he spoke to Josie, the Timelord stopped, remembering Oswin was from two hundred years in his future, and was momentarily intrigued too. Then he remembered about the effect actual knowledge of the future would to do to the past – Oswin had revealed a little too much as it was but that wasn't the her fault, indeed she was doing brilliantly keeping the rest from Rose and that wasn't a bad thing – and tried to tune it out.

"Doctor!" Josie had brought the Doctor back to his senses, smiling angry when he finally looked back to her and stating: "I was saying: Why does it need two people to extract DNA then resonate the pattern across the planet to detect a match? Surely you alone with your technology…?"

"Do I detect fear, Miss Sophie? Well, it's because there's something else I need to do" the Doctor replied simply as Oswin's monotonous Dalek drawl announced their arrival above, or around the TARDIS and Athena questioned about the phone once more.

"That would be us!" the Doctor said brightly, moving back between Athena, Rose, Luke and Oswin and pointing back to Josie, whom hadn't moved. He looked to Rose meaningfully as he stated: "There are some things a complete genius like myself needs to do along with DNA extraction experts like Josie Sophie here so" he turned back to the group, "I hope you all behave yourselves while we're gone and allow Rose and Oswin here to, you know… Right Josie!" he was already running as he grabbed Josie's arm and within seconds they were on a quiet road just outside of the massive, now-quiet city.

As the doctor and Josie ran out of the TARDIS Oswin watched on his scanners as they got to the TARDIS picked something up and then ran in. the group waited there in silents until Oswin said. "Something is happening outside. Around 50 human signals are leaving the city. The angels are chasing them."

"Well how do we help them?" Athena asked.

Oswin thought for a moment. "We can't bring them here... We can't hold off too many angels. If we bring 50 people here, angels will swarm. The two ships are bad enough, add mass amounts of life to that and we might as well walk into the city with our eyes closed... But a few of us can go and give some advice. A group of 50 can defend themselves... But we can't fly... This ship is meant for travel in space, not planetary atmospheres, the engines will overheat... We will have to walk"

"Okay, sounds good" Athena said as she headed for the door gun in hand. "Um are you going to freak out these people?"

"I won't try to," Oswin joked. "And I'm the only one that has a hope of dealing with angels, and I am NOT letting any of you leave this ships protection without me or the doctor."

"Okay, so me and you then?" Athena asked.

"I'll come," Rose said getting up.

"No," Oswin said. "We only need two people and someone has to stay here incase the doctor return. Also someone needs to protect Luke." Luke looked offended at the comment but choose not to say anything. "We'll be fine. I'll protect Athena." Oswin also personally rather have just Athena with her then Rose. Rose nodded and sat back down as Athena and Oswin left.

"If we walk in this direction, for around ten minutes, we should bump into the people. But, watch the angels" Oswin said, stopping at the edge of the protection barrier. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Oswin realized that Athena was just a teenager and could be scared. If she chickened out Oswin wouldn't blame her and Rose could always come to help.

Athena smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'm good," Athena, said as the two continued to walk. Ten minutes later they found the people just running around. Angels were everywhere. "I'll walk around and tell people to stop and look at them. How about you do your hovering thing and announce it from the sky, kind of like a PA speaker. "Athena said figuring that was the best course of action and started to walk up to the people. Calmly she told the people to just look at the statues, that they couldn't move if you looked at them.

Then she saw a little girl running towards her. There was an angel not far from the girl. Athena ran towards the girl keeping her eyes on the angel and gun out in front of her. "Go find your mom and dad," Athena told the girl. The girl ran and Athena started to back away from the angel, but she tripped. Suddenly she was on the ground and the angel took its opportunity. The angel came at her along with a couple of other angel. They had Athena surrounded and there was no way she could look at all of them. She waited for the bad thing the doctor had mentioned to happen to her but nothing did. She looked around. The angels had touched her but nothing happened. Looking around her could see the frozen confusion on the angels' faces. Suddenly one by one the angels she wasn't looking at started to back off. "What just happened?" She asked herself and then looked at Oswin who wasn't far off and asked the same question.

"You were touched by angels... But you can't have been... You are here. We need to get back to the ship, now. These people know about the angels now, they can figure the rest out but if I am right... You are in more danger than ever," Oswin said, letting Athena lead the way. Oswin secretly scanned Athena. The scan revealed the truth, about everything.

"So, why didn't anything happen to me? I thought something bad would happen if those things touch you." Athena said when they were close to the ship.

"Something bad should have happened. I am not sure about why, but you seem to be immune to their touch. They have lost their greatest weapon, which makes them more dangerous than ever," Oswin said. "I don't know what to do." Oswin admitted. "The doctor might but I don't have a clue"

"Well the doctor is in the TARDIS and the TARDIS is right over there. Why don't we go there instead of to your ship? I'm sure Rose, Luke, and Elizabeth will be fine by themselves for a while longer," Athena suggested. Athena noticed Rose had walked outside and was shouting that there were angels behind her. Athena looked, but shrugged. They weren't a danger to her anymore.

"Yea... No. Go tell rose and the others what happened and wait in my ship... I'll get the doctor," Oswin said hoping Athena did as she was asked. "And stay on the ship."

"Okay," Athena said as she ran off to Rose. "Come on let's get back to the ship and stay there or R2D2 will be angry." Athena joked.

After watching Athena and Rose go back into the Kronos, Oswin went into the TARDIS." Doctor, we have a problem."

AN: and that's all for now folks. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please REVIEW.


	9. Athena's Immunity

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 9: Athena's Immunity

As they walked into the Kronos Athena looked at Rose. "Something weird happened out there," she said.

"Weird how?" Rose asked. She'd backed into Oswin's ship, slamming the door. "And why weren't those angels coming after you?"

"Weird as in an angel touched me and nothing happened," Athena said. "Probably why those angels weren't going after me either. I don't understand why nothing happened to me. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful, but it's weird. Maybe I am just a freak of nature or something."

"No, that's not it." Rose assured her. "But... I never asked, are you an alien? I mean, are you from Earth? I just assumed because you look human."

Athena looked at Rose shocked. "Of course I'm from earth. I live in LA." Athena told Rose.

Rose sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway, must've been something else that scared them away. Or maybe they just didn't want to hurt you."

"No it makes no sense for the angels to not want to hurt me. In fact they tried. It just didn't work. I told u it was weird." Athena said looking at the floor.

"Well, there has to be a reason." Rose assured her. "And it could be really useful."

"What did the dalek say about it?" Luke asked Athena "It might know what is going on"

Athena looked at Luke who had been like a ghost at times. Sometimes Athena forgot he was there. "That I was immune to the angels touch. Oswin didn't seem to know either." Athena told Luke.

Luke thought for a moment. "Did it scan you or anything?" He asked.

"Scan me? She can scan me?" Athena said surprised.

"Yea... daleks can scan humans and find out moods, intelligence levels, genetic information... everything using the plunger. It could probably tell you who your real father is," Luke said, suddenly worried he had said too much.

"You were ease dropping on us," Athena said a little angry. "That is not cool."

"I only overheard what you said. Not what the dalek said," Luke said.

Athena decided to drop not wanting to get into her past again. "I didn't know she could scan me." Athena said getting back to topic.

"Well than the dalek is hiding something." Luke pointed out. "It must have scanned you secretly, it wouldn't not have, not if you survived an angel touch. There must be something about you, something that made you immune, that it doesn't want you to know."

"But Oswin is my friend. I told her everything. Why wouldn't she tell me something?" Athena said kind of sad.

"She is a dalek," Luke said. His mum had always said one thing about daleks. They were bad. Luke had seen her mums face when the daleks came down on the earth. "It doesn't have emotions. It doesn't have a concept of friendship. It can't be trusted."

"And you might have overheard what I said, but you said yourself you didn't hear Oswin," Athena said. "You didn't hear her talk. Not about herself or her past. I don't know about other daleks but I know Oswin is different. Even the doctor thinks so."

"Fine," Luke said. His usual trusting nature didn't extend to daleks. "This one is different. This one is a good honest dalek, but it is still hiding something. Or else it would have told you that it could scan you, and what the results of the scan were."

Athena knew Oswin was different, but Luke had a point. Why didn't Oswin tell her about the scan? Athena got up and head to the door of the ship. She had to find out.

-DW-

The doctor and Josie ran into the TARDIS only pausing to grab the cellphone. As they got in Josie paused for a second. Despite her previous adventure with the Doctor, Rose and Elizabeth, Josie had never been inside the TARDIS before, yet even so, she didn't seemed too perturbed by the spacious interior of the ship, indeed she immediately headed up to the console and saying to the Doctor following behind, "So which of these things do I need? Hang on; did you pick up the 'phone'?"

As the Doctor held up the communicational device to show the woman, Josie looked back to him, still on the TARDIS ramp and almost screamed the words, "Watch out!" forcing the Doctor spin around and stare at the statue that had somehow made it on board the machine. Immediately, and already he had noticed there was something wrong with the stone figure; in fact, so had Josie as she asked: "Where are its wing?"

"More importantly" the Doctor pointed out, maneuvering around the six-foot husk, "why is it wearing a top hat…?"

"Oh" the Doctor muttered, taking a reading from the statue via sonic and looking to Josie with sorrow – Josie herself didn't look away from the statue but noted his sad expression. "It's not an Angel" the Doctor continued, "well, not yet…"

"Human?" Josie asked, her vocal reflecting that of the Doctor's due to the sudden realisation herself.

"A human in the middle of conversion" he turned back to the figure which hadn't moved; "Oh, I'm so sorry" he scanned it with his sonic once more, biting his lip as he took a reading then ran up and past Josie, typing in a few bits of information into the TARDIS before exclaiming, "So that's how they do it!" Josie still didn't look his way but raised an enquiring eyebrow nonetheless, "It's a form of Petrifold Aggression! I've seen it before, recently in fact but they had created a cure, but…" he typed in something else into the TARDIS. "Well that is interesting…"

"What's that? Doctor, we're supposed to be finding Clyde, remember?"

Ignoring this, the Doctor continued, "There's a Presence, an Angel Presence forcing the final state of Petrifold Aggression to transform the Human into Angelkind, but he's cut off from it within here – he's not yet complete. Take your eyes off of him."

"What?" Josie gaped, almost doing as told just to glare in shock at the Doctor.

"Do it, take your eyes off of him – he's NOT Angel!"

"Fine…" Josie added cautiously, "But if I end up sixty years ago I'll force myself to live long enough to break your neck!" she took her eyes off the Angel, the Doctor too now looking at her. As one they both looked back. The Non-Angel in the Top Hat was where they'd left him, although now he was on his knees, a pleading look in his face, begging. Josie gasped.

Running back over to him, the Doctor was actually grinning. "Petrifold Aggression, Josie, wasn't cure-able until it met me, Rose… and some cats!" he bent down to look at the Not-Yet-Angel, contemplating.

"Aren't you meant to be feeling sorry for the bloke who isn't quite an Angel?" Josie asked harshly.

"I would if I couldn't help him" the Doctor replied, glee still in his voice as he looked back into the Human-Angel's eyes, muttering, "One touch of an Angel takes you back, one grasp of an Angel snaps your neck, and several touches transforms you. I wonder what the touch of a Timelord would do…?" he placed both hands on the temples of the non-Angel's head, just as the TARDIS door burst open.

"Oswin!" Josie gasped as the Dalek body stated there was a problem, and then observed the scene. "He's a little busy, and this Angel isn't well…"

The Doctor stood back as the areas in which the Doctor touched the figure with his palms reverted back; grey stone hair becoming fuller of life and dark, skin turning from stone-y to fleshy pale. Within a matter of seconds where a stone figure once begged, a man lay gasping on the floor.

The Doctor looked up at the Dalek; "Oswin! What's wrong?"

"Doctor, Athena is immune to the angels touch. She seemed as shocked as me but when I scanned her. My scans showed that she is an angel… or part one anyway. I don't know how, but she isn't the normal human she thinks she is," Oswin said.

"Josie" the Doctor called to his friend, "Help this poor man, don't worry he's just a man again; I hope."

Ignoring Josie's complaints but thankful to see her helping the recent-Angel anyway, the Doctor moved over to Oswin, gently closing the door to block out more Angels as she explained about Athena's odd immunity. The Doctor was curious – although he had never precisely met the Angels before, he'd never known a being alive been immune to Angels, indeed Angels were sometimes effected by the stare of other Angels from time to time if they cut from the pack or went rouge.

"Tell me what you know of her" the Doctor asked, Oswin's headlights about to shine in reply. Oswin got through telling the doctor what Athena had told her about Athena's family before the girl herself entered the recently closed door.

"You have some explaining to do to me," Athena said to the dalek ignoring everyone else in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Oswin said.

"Why didn't you tell me you could scan me?" Athena asked the dalek. "What did you find out?"

"How did you learn I could scan you? What do you think I know?" Oswin said, panicking a little, if she knew Oswin could tell her about her father Athena would have a right to be annoyed.

"You leave me with a couple of humans who know all about daleks after what just happened. You didn't think we would talk?" Athena said kind of annoyed. "I think you know why the angel touch didn't effect me. I think you might just know who my real father is."

"Fine," Oswin said, deciding it was time to come clean. "I don't fully understand it myself though, but I will tell you what I know, but you need to be prepared. You have angel DNA. I don't know how, but that is why you are immune to the touch of an angel, because... well, you are partially an angel, and there is more." Oswin paused not sure how to say this. "Athena, I know the genetic outlay of your father, and I ran it against everyone in your time, well everyone at your time of birth... there was no match"

Athena looked at Oswin confused. "I'm an angel?" She looked at herself. She wasn't stone, people were looking at her and she was moving. She felt human. "My father doesn't exist in my timeline." Turning away from Oswin she looked around. "Doctor how is this possible? And who is that?" Athena saw the man in the TARDIS she had never seen before.

The Doctor had taken a momentary backseat as Athena raged to the Dalek, not everything having been revealed. The Doctor took this time to walk back up to the console and around to the raggedy seat in which Josie had placed the man, now shivering. He looked familiar now he was flesh, like they had met before…

It was at that moment that Athena addressed the Doctor, confused by the situation and undoubtedly scared by it all; a girl taken from her time, never loved and now having just faced almost certain death whom was given an opportune window. And her familiar face…

"He was an Angel…" the Doctor stated blankly in reply to the girl, "and he fought back, enabling me to cure him, but" he ran around the console again and stopped almost nose-to-nose with Athena, "I can't help them all."

"How did you cure him, though?" Oswin asked.

"A touch" the Doctor said, "of a Timelord hand. But this guy was easy - he'd been fighting the transition from the off, other's aren't going to be so helpful."

"So, other than Athena's immunity, we are back to square one?" Oswin said, getting annoyed. "Now that he has been cured, can he be converted again? Or sent back in time?"

"Doctor, just tell me. How is it possible that I am part Angel? Please," Athena begged the doctor.

"We may not..." the Doctor replied to Oswin, now scanning Athena with curiosity, "but Athena could prove her use." He turned to Athena. "You're part-Angel because part of your DNA suggests a form of Petrifold Aggression - what the Angels do to convert someone. Don't worry it's dormant and simply cannot be activated but there enough of it to give off an unfamiliar reading, a reading similar to the Angels but just dissimilar enough NOT to be an Angel. And I think…" the Doctor eyed Josie who stood next to the man looking on everything with wearied curiosity. "There may be a reason, but I wont say anymore - just that you do have an immunity and it can help us find Clyde!"

"How can I help Clyde?" Athena asked curious wanting to do something to get her mind off everything.

"By finding him," the Doctor ran up to the mobile that was attached to the console, the TARDIS monitor flashing numbers and strings at him in urgency as Josie ran to the Doctor's side.

"How...? I didn't..." was all she could say as the Doctor smirked back.

"I'm a genius, AND a Timelord." It wasn't much of an explanation as to how the phone had got itself attached to the console but it was all he needed to give as Josie stood back the Doctor looking up at Athena. "Clyde's signal is faint, I fear the worse, but he's still alive, and human...ish. He's in the center of the city and about fifty stories up - it seems like they're using a building as some sort of... well, I don't know but I doubt we've got much time before something bad happens. I can't get an exact location on him, but if you can get over there and find him I can locate you. I doubt there's much else the Angels can do to you." _Except kill you_, the Doctor thought to himself as he looked away, hoping himself wrong in that respect.

"Okay I'm in," Athena said. "Center of the city in a building. Got it." Athena started to walk out of the TARDIS.

"It would be the most guarded," the Doctor called after her, adding in an almost-shout: "So be careful!" as she left. He immediately ran around the TARDIS, picking up Athena's signal so as to keep watch on her before addressing his other three companions; "Back to the Kronos we go!" He slammed a lever down and the TARDIS shook, but already the Doctor had ran to the new man's aide, bending down on the floor so as to be on eye-level, he asked kindly: "What is your name?"

"I'm Zeus,' the guy said with a smile holding out his hand. "Thank you so much."

"Zeus! What a brilliant name," the Doctor took the hand; he still felt as cold as stone. "And thank you for fighting the Angels so effectively!"

"Hey, I didn't want to be one of those things. So what's your name," Zeus said with a smile.

"I'm the Doctor, and no-one does, but you've shown severe strength against them - no-one before has ever _survived_ being one of those things." The doctor said.

"Well I guess I'm just unique," Zeus said.

"Unique indeed!" the Doctor grinned to Zeus, standing once more and addressing the other two on board. "We're back on the Kronos, we need to get to the city center and stop the Angels - Athena and Zeus here are the key." He looked back to Zeus as he added, "Rest here for the moment, gather your thoughts, I'll be just outside those doors." He pointed to the TARDIS doors as he immediately ran to them.

"What has this man got to do with... No, you don't think..."Oswin said, thinking the impossible. Oswin scanned Zeus. "I... Doctor. We can't tell them. Not until we are out of here or it is absolutely necessary"

They had entered the Kronos, Oswin having observed Zeus' biology and coming to the same conclusion the Doctor had when the man was an almost-Angel. Nodding so as not to attract the attention on the others on board the Doctor muttered, "I had presumed, with her appearance on the TARDIS at the same time as our return here. I think she might be the real savoir of this planet..."

AN: and that is where I will leave you for now. Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW.


	10. The Touch of Athena

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: The Touch of Athena

Athena ran into the city. Looking around the place was now completely taken over by the angels. It was impossible for Athena to look at all of them, but none of them seemed to want to come after her. In fact they seemed to be moving out of her way. Athena guessed word had gotten around the angel community about the weird girl who was immune to them. Looking around Athena wondered where the building was. Center of the city, 50 stories tall... Could it be the sliver building? The one Rose had said might have been touchwood or something, but was completely trashed when they went into it. It was in the center of the city and was tall enough. Athena headed for the building knowing exactly where it was.

As Athena finally made it to the building she saw two angels guarding the entrance. "Guess you guys aren't going to move out of the way," Athena said as she thought over what to do.

She looked at them and decided the only way to get in was to move them forcibly. She went and to her hands on one of them planning on moving it out of the way. She was getting nowhere when suddenly when she realized it looked like the statue was changing. Not long later there was a human on the floor instead of a statue. The other angels that Athena wasn't looking at backed away from the door as though it was afraid.

"Weird," Athena said as she walked into the building. The place was like she remembered it. It was a mess and it was clear the elevators were destroyed. "50 floors up. Oh man," Athena said as she found stairs and started taking them two at a time.

"50 stories up. I had to say I was going to go," Athena complained to herself as she walked. It was when she was halfway up and tired she saw an angel there. "Well you're the first one I've seen in a while. Thought you guys were avoiding me." Athena put her hand on the statue planning on leaning against it to catch her breath. Not long later Athena once again saw a statue become human again. "Okay, once was weird. Twice is something," Athena said looking at the unconscious human to make sure the person was alive. She was. Athena shrugged and continued up the steps. "I'm halfway there."

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a while later, Athena finally hit the top floor exhausted and fell to the floor breathing heavily. "50 floors up never again," Athena said as she looked around the top floor. There were angels everywhere. It seemed to be the most guarded, but once again the angels seemed afraid of her and was avoiding her. Even the ones she didn't have her eyes on stayed away. "Well I'm just going to rest for a bit and then find Clyde. You don't mind if I sit here do you," Athena said to the nearest Angel and then laughed.

Athena got up and walked the floor. There were so many rooms and she had no idea where Clyde could be. Then she noticed one room that had two angels standing guard in front of it. "As good as a place as any," Athena mumbled to herself. "Hey guys," Athena said to the statues and put her hands on each of them. She waited a few minutes and the statues turned back into humans. "Thought that would work." Athena said with a smile having no idea why it did work, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She went into the room and looked around the room. She found the familiar form of Clyde on the floor. His legs were completely stone. Athena went over to him. "Hope this works," Athena mumbled as she put her hands on him. Not long later the stone started to disappear.

Clyde opened his eyes. It felt like he had been sleeping for a while. The last thing he remembered was... A dalek! Yes, a dalek, forcing him, Luke and the other person... Athena, back to its ship. Speak of the devil; Athena was stood in front of him, touching him. "You..."Clyde said suddenly feeling weak "what's going on? Where... Who..." Clyde was confused.

"Hey," Athena said leaning back. "What do you remember?"

"The dalek, threatening to kill us..." Clyde said, trying to think. Surely the dalek wasn't behind this. Daleks kill...

"Well, short version, Oswin, the Dalek is really cool and saved us sort of from the angels. They captured you though and they were turning you into one. We saved the doctor, Rose, and some girl named Josie. Doctor found out where you were and sent me to get you. I had to walk up the stairs to the 50 floor of this building to find you so you better be thankful," Athena said filling Clyde in.

Clyde suddenly found himself questioning Athena's sanity. A "cool" dalek, and statues that were turning him into stone... Actually, that part had happened before, sort of. "Your crazy. Where is the doctor?" Clyde said, hoping he could help Clyde from going insane, as his mind felt stretched.

Athena was a little hurt by the crazy comment coming from the boy whose life she just saved, but decided to ignore it. "I think still in his TARDIS. He was going to come meet us later." Athena said. "Although he doesn't know you by the way."

"Right..."Clyde said "well... He doesn't seem to be coming, and I want to get far away from here."

"What's your hurry?" Athena said. "There are angels everywhere out there. We're better off waiting here for the doctor."

"Good point. Why aren't the angels attacking us?" Clyde asked looking around expecting an attack.

"Oh, they're scared of me," Athena stated as though it was the most natural

"What?" Clyde asked. "Are you in control of them or something?" Clyde backed away from Athena scared for a second.

"No," Athena said confused. "If I was in control of them I would have had them bring you to me. Not walk up to the 50th floor. I told you they're scared of me."

"But why are they scared of you... You are human aren't you?" Clyde said getting more confused by the second.

"I thought so but apparently not completely human," Athena said noticing the confused look Clyde was giving her. "Look I'm not too sure about it either. I'm just as confused as you."

"So... You say the angels fear you, so don't come close to you," Clyde summarized. "So what are they doing?" Clyde said, as two angels began entering the room, heading towards them. Clyde looked at them, trying not to blink.

Athena turned around and sighed. She got up went over to them and placed her hands on the angels. Not long later the angels were two unconscious humans on the floor. She turned back around to see Clyde's confused face. "That's why they're avoiding me."

"What the devil... So that's what you did to save me?" Clyde said. "That is cool and really weird."

"Yep and I have no idea why it works. I touch an angel or someone turning into an angel and they're human again. The angels powers also don't work on me, I'm immune to them." Athena sat back down. "Wonder where the doctor is."

"Well, if you can defend us, we should stay here for him, like you said. That way they can't take us out from behind," Clyde said.

"Yeah, the only way in or out is that door. Besides if we move I wouldn't be able to protect you. Also I don't want to walk down those stairs. Its better to wait for the doctor." Athena said.

-DW-

As the doctor and Oswin reentered the Kronos the Doctor called out: "Rose? Luke? Lizzie? We're back, barring from Athena who's got a surprise for everyone when we next meet her. Oh, and I met someone else on my little trip out. Anyone?"

"Yea, we are here," Luke said. "Lizzie is still out though."

"Someone new?" Rose stood up curious.

"Indeed" the Doctor raised his eyebrows teasingly at Rose as she came into vision, "He's in the TARDIS, he's called Zeus – I know! - And he was seconds away from becoming an Angel but he's very fragile at the moment - kind of ironic - so needs his rest. Anyway, it turns out its Petrifold Aggression that plays a major part in the conversion of human-to-Angel" he added to the blond.

"Oh, that... that thing that looks blue! And like rocks!" Rose said, remembering New Earth. "You mentioned it to me-um, Cassandra-but I sort of remember it."

"Well it was the Duke of New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New Manhattan whom was slowly turning into stone but the concepts the same and it WAS Cassandra wasn't it? Oswin!" he turned to the Dalek, "We need to get to Angel Central - by TARDIS or Kronos? You decide!"

"The TARDIS can appear in the building, the Kronos can't," Oswin said simply, feeling like a yo-yo.

"Right, everyone into the TARDIS, now!" the Doctor declared, feeling the need to get to Athena before the Angels; surely not all of them could be converted back thanks to her touch anymore – yes he had suspected it the moment he had detected the genetic match. Turning back into the TARDIS himself the moment everyone who was going was inside and was surprised at no comments regarding the size of the interior of the time machine, nevertheless though, he pointed to Zeus, sitting in the chair looking rather overwhelmed and stated his name to everyone in introduction. Looking at this screen that was tracking Athena he noticed she was 50 floors up apparently remaining where she was.

"Rose, hold that lever in place" the Doctor instructed his companion as he set the TARDIS in motion, controlling the temporal direction of his little blue box and controlling the materialization, arriving on the fiftieth floor of the central building, already running to the door before addressing to the rest: "Loads of Angels, one Athena and hopefully one Clyde – come out if you dare" he gave them a wink before exiting. "Oh…"

He stood in a large room; a smash window overlooking the city letting in cool air, the walls were stone, a large console in the middle – also made of stone – with buttons flashing and Angels in position. Many Angels and no sign of Athena or Clyde, although judging by the amount of Angelic guards by a closed set of double-doors the Doctor suspected they were within. "All pure?" the Doctor asked in general, "no longer able to be touched – too long stone…" this was more to himself as the Angels didn't move, even when he blinked.

-DW-

As Athena and Clyde sat there Athena looked at the doors. "Did you hear something?" Athena asked.

"I think it was the TARDIS," Clyde said as he too heard the sound.

"Was it?" Athena said getting up and heading for the door to look out. She opened the door and saw a ton of angels in front of it along with the doctor and everyone else at the far end. "Okay it was but it's not a good idea to go out there."

"Can they see you?" Clyde asked.

Athena looked at Oswin who seemed to be looking at the door, but not noticing Athena looking from behind. "No I don't think so," Athena told Clyde.

Clyde picked up a rock off the floors, and went to the door. He threw the rock, which hit the dalek on its dome with a clang. Everyone in the room looked around and saw Clyde. "And now they can save us. Touch those angels" Clyde said, grinning.

Athena looked at Clyde. "Seriously, what are you an idiot? There's like a hundred angels out there and I have two hands. It takes like a minute or two of me touching them for them to turn back," Athena said putting her hands on the nearest two angels and waiting as they turned.

"Well, it's a start," Clyde said. The two angels started becoming human, as they suddenly collapsed to the floor, with their necks snapped two angels stood over their dead bodies

"They killed them," Clyde said.

"Keep watching the rubble!" Oswin called knowing the minute their eyes weren't on the rubble the angels would come back. Oswin blew up some of the angels, trying to clear a path to Athena.

Athena had kind of frozen after the angels killed the human she had just turned back. She had never actually seen someone just die like that and this time it was sort of her fault. If she hadn't changed them back they would still be alive, but as angels. 'What was worst,' Athena couldn't help but think 'being dead or being an angel.' Athena saw Oswin trying to get to her and was really clueless on what to do so she just put her hand on another angel hoping she was helping.

Oswin had reached Athena and almost cleared a path. "Get back to the TARDIS, all of you." Oswin ordered.

Athena looked at Oswin and nodded heading towards the TARDIS where the doctor was standing in front of with Rose, Luke, and the other guy who had been in the TARDIS earlier but Athena didn't know the name of. The doctor was just staring at the angels with a look on his face as though he was trying to figure something out. Athena ran into the TARDIS and shortly everyone else did too. Once they were all safe Athena turned to the guy. "So who are you?"

"Zeus," he answered.

Athena laughed. "Guess that makes us father and daughter." Athena joked getting a weird look from Zeus. "My name is Athena. Greek mythology Zeus and Athena were father and daughter." She explained. Zeus laughed. "So how did you get named after a Greek god?"

"Family tradition. You?"

"Don't really know. Ask my mom once and she just said it was appropriate. Never knew what that meant."

"Right," Oswin said deciding to break up the two before something was discovered. "Now, let's get back to the Kronos, then we can take whatever ship we are going on and get far away from here."

"I can't leave," Zeus said to Oswin. "This is my home. My sister is out there somewhere along with my parents and everyone else I know."

"Your home is lost," Oswin said, bluntly. "I'm sorry, but the angels have won."

"Not necessary," Athena said making Oswin look at her. "I mean I can turn angels back to humans. I don't know what's going on with me but this place is the only place I can figure that out. I could help."

Zeus suddenly put his arms around Athena in a hug. "Thank you."

"I don't think we can leave Oswin. Doctor? Rose?' Athena turned the two waiting or an answer.

"There is no way we're leaving," Rose said looking at the doctor who seemed to be in some kind of trance since he had gotten back inside the TARDIS.

"If only I had stunned you instead of Elizabeth, my life could have been much easier," Oswin said to Athena. "Fine, you are right, these people might be savable, and will need destroying if they aren't... I still need to get to the Kronos, as I have an idea, plus we should check on Elizabeth."

Athena almost laughed at the thought of Oswin stunning her. Truthfully it had just been chance that it had been Elizabeth instead of her back then, but Oswin was her friend now. She couldn't see Oswin ever hurting her. She hid a small smirk at the thought she won the argument against the dalek. "Okay, why has Liz been out so long anyway?"

"No idea, it should have nicked out a human for 20 minutes tops." Oswin said truthfully not knowing why Elizabeth had been out so long.

"Well she's the doctors daughter and the doctor isn't human,' Athena pointed out.

"Ooh. Half human, half timelord, part of her thinks she needs to regenerate, but she can't regenerate because she wasn't killed, if she can at all. Her body has shut down while it tries to resolve the issue, but she will wake up in her own time," Oswin explained.

"Oh," Athena said nodding pretending she understood everything Oswin had said.

"Athena, when we get to the Kronos, I will need your hair," Oswin said.

"My hair? Why?" Athena asked confused.

"Did I mention I am a genius?" Oswin said. "I'm going to do a thing."

"I think you mentioned you're a genius once or twice." Athena said. "What kind of thing?"

"No idea, haven't thought of it yet, but your DNA might be the key to beating the angel, so that will no doubt be a part of it. Only a little bit of hair," Oswin said.

"Okay, when we get back I'll give you some hair," Athena said.

"Doctor, what is taking so long to move the TARDIS such a short distance? You just push this lever and do this." Oswin used his manipulator arm to move the TARDIS. "And we are now back at the Kronos"

"Okay, so let's go to the Kronos," Athena said as her and Oswin headed for the door.

"I'm coming too," Zeus said as he followed the two out.

"Where is it?" Oswin asked, leaving the TRDIS. The Kronos had gone. Where it previously had been was now empty. "No... My ship can't have gone..."

AN: And that is where I'll leave you for now. Please remember I'm basing this on a roleplay I'm apart of. If anyone wants to join just pm me and I'll give you a link. As always please REVIEW.


	11. Ship Thief

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Review Reply: To the guest reviewer I would like to say thank you for your kind words. Everyone in the roleplay has tried real hard to make our characters believable and the best we can and I'm happy you think we did a good job. Also yes there is more of this story and there will be two sequels to this story when this is done although my fellow roleplayer the Garnetto and thenerdwholivesnextdoor will be posting them not me.

Also everyone please check out our roleplay and join if you would like. The link is on my profile.

Chapter 11: Ship Thief

When Elizabeth woke up she found herself alone on a dalek ship. Not sure how she got here she sort of remembered a bump in with a dalek while she was with Rose and Athena and then being shot, but after that nothing. A smirk came across Elizabeth's face as she started the engines.

Flying this ship was very different from flying her TARDIS but it was still a space ship. She knew everyone might be in trouble so she found a life form scanner and set it to dalek, knowing there MUST be a dalek somewhere if there was a dalek ship. She found one match but it was inside a different ship. It also happened to be right back where she started. She smirked. When in the world would she have a chance to fly a dalek ship again? She jammed on the power so that the ship rushed forward. She pulled the controls back and flew up into the clouds. Then she cut the power and let herself fall back towards the surface, nose down. She felt the G's push on her, making her squeal with joy. The ground approaches closer, and closer, and closer, and BAM! She pulls up at the last second. Laughing with joy, she straightens out and slows down. She then does a few loop-d-loops and corkscrews, just messing around now. She then realizes she probably needs to find her dad. Elizabeth enters the coordinates from the life form scan and puts the ship on auto-polite. Sitting back, she realizes she's not very far away. Landing, within 30 seconds, she stretches and turns the engines off, giving them a chance to cool down. She runs over to the door and peaks out, seeing nothing but, the TARDIS!

Yes, it was the TARDIS but Elizabeth couldn't find the door. She walked around, looking for the front and ended up behind Athena, some guy and the dalek all intently watching the sky. "Hello love!" she said.

Athena jumped up and turned around. She had spent the last few minutes trying to calm Oswin down when the ship suddenly appeared back where it was. 'Well I guess Liz stole the ship," Athena said with a laugh. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty is up. Why did you steal Oswin's ship?"

"Why not live while you can?" She smiles and turns to the dalek. "Never leave a Time Lord alone. Especially in a dalek ship. You should know that." she gives it a sarcastic look. "So, if this is a dalek, why aren't you dead yet?"

"Because SHE doesn't steal other peoples ships, that's why!" Oswin said extremely annoyed.

"WELL, excuse me little sensitive thing! I was just having a little fun! YOU were the one who shot me! So, think of it as pay back." Elizabeth smirks and crosses her arms.

"Okay Oswin, don't stun Elizabeth again. We don't need to drag her body around again," Athena said getting in between the two. "Lizzie, Oswin is my friend. You kind of missed a lot while you were out. By the way meet Zeus." Athena pointed at Zeus who waved.

"Didn't kill you, did I? By the way rule one never steal another person's space ship. Rule two, follow rule one. Rule three is not shooting people, way down the list! And you had better not have altered the rear view reflector" Oswin said angrily, heading back to the Kronos.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and turns to Athena. "Oswin? Since when do daleks have real names that don't include dalek in the name? And hello Zeus." Elizabeth says, extending her hand. "Sorry this had to be your first impression of me. Time Lords have always had this thing for daleks. So, where's daddy?"

"Hello," Zeus said taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Doctors still in the TARDIS. Been a little quiet since him, Oswin, Rose, and Luke came to get me and Clyde from Angel headquarters. Better go give Oswin some hair," Athena said running into the Kronos.

"So this a normal day for you guys?" Zeus asked.

Elizabeth sighed as she watched Athena walk away. "Poor girl. Never befriend a dalek." She smiles sadly a Zeus and answers, "Pretty much. A lot of running around. Saving others. Almost getting killed. But, never before, has anyone, called a dalek their friend." she looks after them and then back a Zeus. "Come on. We should follow them." Elizabeth takes his hand, and smiles kindly. They walk towards the Kronos together.

"That one seems okay. She did rush out to save Athena back at that building," Zeus informed Elizabeth.

-DW-

When Athena came into the Kronos she took a seat not far from Oswin and held out a piece of her hair. "The DNA you requested. Any idea what your going to do?" Athena asked.

"Right. I have a few ideas," Oswin said. "Just small things, but you know your touch heals angels, yea, well it is actually the DNA exchange that does it so in theory all we need to do is fire your DNA at them and they become human again. So if I combined this device, a genetic duplicator, and a projectile weapon, it should be able to fire a genetic pattern like a bullet."

Athena looked at Oswin not really understanding that much. "So a weapon with my DNA to defeat angels. Cool," Athena said and turned around to see Zeus and Elizabeth walk in. "Hey, thought you guys were going to the TARDIS."

"Well we were but I missed a lot and I need to catch up. Also, Oswin, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to offend you." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the two followed by Zeus. "So what exactly did I miss?"

"Well short story I can turn angels back into humans so we're basically going to use my DNA as a weapon against angels. Then we can free yours friends and family Zeus,' Athena said and Zeus smiled and pulled Athena into a hug again.

"That's great. Thank you so much. All of you." Zeus said.

"Neat! What a clever idea, for a dalek." Elizabeth smirks at the dalek and the turns to Athena and Zeus, hugging. She looks at them confused. "Wait. Both of you. Turn towards me. I wanna see your faces next to each other."

Athena looked at Elizabeth and shrugged. Both her and Zeus turned around to let Elizabeth see their faces. "Why?" Athena asked curious.

"You just look... so alike. Are you related?" Elizabeth questioned looking at the two.

"No," Athena said looking at Zeus and then back at Elizabeth. "We just met."

Oswin panicked at Elizabeth getting close to the truth and said "why not go see your father Elizabeth he must be concerned?"

Elizabeth looked at the dalek, confused and upset. "But, I want to stay with you lot. Are you trying to get rid of me!?" She shouts, now seriously upset. Today had just, not been her day.

"Yea, you annoy me, now go talk to the doctor," Oswin said. Elizabeth didn't know to keep some things secret, but the doctor could bring her up to speed.

Elizabeth smolders. Stupid daleks. She was dumb enough to actually believe this one might be on her side. "Fine. But I have to know your not going anywhere." She whips out her sonic screwdriver and points it at the ceiling. It whirs and the ship crackles with electricity, things sparking and the engines whirring down. "Good luck getting out of here now." she says with a sarcastic smirk as she skips out to the TARDIS. She then promptly runs inside and locked the doors.

-DW-

"NO," Oswin called as Elizabeth destroyed her ship and sparks flew over the place. "You two okay?"

"I'm fine," Athena said looking at the door Elizabeth had just went through as Zeus agreed. "You know you could have been a little nicer. Remember our talk about being nice and not yelling at people to identify themselves. Well there is a nice way to put things and a not nice way. You maybe could have tried to be a little nicer to Lizzie and you should probably apologize."

"Well, she has broken the ship! She knew I was sensitive about the ship! This is gonna take hours to repair," Oswin raged. "All because I said she annoyed me?!" Oswin scanned her ship. "God, I'm gonna kill her" Oswin left the ship and went toward the TARDIS.

"She wasn't serious about that?" Zeus asked Athena.

"No, I don't think so," Athena said looking at the door Oswin had just left through. "Although she did stun Elizabeth before." The two sat there for another minute before they both got up and ran out of the Kronos heading for the TARDIS.

When they got out they saw Oswin banging against the TARDIS door yelling let me in. seeing Athena and Zeus appear Oswin turned to Athena. "Do you have a key? "Oswin asked.

"Why would I have a key? I'm a stowaway remember?" Athena said as she went up to the TARDIS. She played with the door for a minute before it opened. "It wasn't even locked."

Oswin saw Athena open the door, despite it being locked, and something clicked. "You said the door wasn't locked when you came in before..."

"If it was locked how would I have gotten in? No it wasn't locked," Athena said as she walked into the TARDIS.

"Right" Oswin said, entering the TARDIS, and seeing Elizabeth. "You blew up my ship! That is rule one! Don't blow up people's ships!"

"I thought rule one was don't steal peoples ships!" She yelled back. "I just had to make sure you wouldn't try to leave. Or do anything stupid. Normally when people try to get rid of me, they... leave. And... I don't want to be alone again." She stops and looks around. "Besides, I wouldn't leave my friends with a mentally deranged dalek! Since when do daleks have humanoid names huh?"

"No, that is rule two, the rules change, keep up. And I am not a dalek," Oswin said.

Elizabeth takes a step back. Not a dalek? This one really was insane. "Then what are you?"

"I am someone pissed off, because a mentally deranged timelord stole, then blew up my ship!" Oswin shouted and Athena got in-between the two not wanting Oswin to fire on Elizabeth again and knowing Oswin wouldn't hurt her.

"Doctor we could use you," Athena called.

The Doctor had been lost in thought for some time now, on automatic due to the knowledge he had found out since his rather unusual talk with the Angels – the others being too busy with helping free Clyde and Athena to pay too much attention to what the Timelord had been doing as he had addressed the Angels and had his little chat. Lucky Rose was on the ball as she dragged him hither and thither on the next part of their adventure, the Doctor taking little in bar something about his daughter waking and stealing the Kronos – good on her, she needed some fun.

That was the problem with being half-Timelord though; when you were mortally wounded you may either die or regenerate, and sometimes those weren't even all the options as it seemed Elizabeth was having a mad post-regenerative streak which suggested a partial regeneration of the skin and body but not a physical change. He wondered if she would have a new personality; that would be interesting.

He was finally brought back to his senses when Athena addressed his name, the Doctor standing – when had he been sitting, in fact, how did he get back into the TARDIS? – Looked to her. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Well stop Oswin and Elizabeth fight before they kill each other would be helpful." Athena said.

"I'm mentally deranged! I'M mentally deranged! Did you hear that?! IM MENTALLY DERANGED! Okay dalek. Your on." Elizabeth scowled and pulled out her screwdriver. She walked up to Oswin until she was staring right into her eyestalk. "I will rip you apart piece by piece."

"Try it, I dare you, this time I won't stun" Oswin said aiming her gun and sucker at Elizabeth.

"Oh. You're on you stupid piece of junk. The Time Lords have defeated you before. We can do it again. You seem to forget. I'm the Doctors Daughter. Basically." she whispers. "Run."

"See what I mean about killing each other?" Athena asked.

Shrugging, and quickly resetting his sonic to a wave that would disrupt both a Timelord brain and a Dalek's machinery (Oswin would hear a distractive whirring and probably have a few sparks flying from her console) the Doctor ran to them, pressing the button on his sonic to case the disruption, "Ladies!" he called loudly, the moment he stopped the sonic waves, "why are we fighting among each other? There's no damage to anything and besides – we have a bigger worry to think about for the moment. Like the Angels spreading BEYOND this planet…"

"Yes, but the computer system was physically damaged, so the data is gone! For good. And it will take hours to fix," Oswin complained. "So doctor, any plans, or has that freak show let the angels win?"

"Yeah. I'm the freak show. See? YOU ARE STUPID! If you had a sonic utensil you could fix your stupid ship. But, only a genius like me would know that." Elizabeth said.

"Daughter of the Doctor indeed..." the Doctor looked to Elizabeth with a wink before addressing Oswin, "We don't NEED weapons, all we need is Athena and a few tools because she can reverse the effect on this planet, reduce the Angels to a few hundred and... Well, we'll figure out where to go from there because they're at a size now to transmit an Angel conversion to the nearest planet, the nearest colony, so let us put our differences aside to sort this out THEN we can fight to the death, okay?"

"Fine" Oswin said. "What is your plan?"

"Fine." Elizabeth sighed. "But this isn't over dalek." She turned to her dad. "Hi daddy. What can I do to help?"

"So what do you need me to do?" Athena asked.

"Athena, put your hand in there - Josie and I will figure out the rest" the Doctor pointed to part of the console which resembled a palm scanner, a screen shaped like a human hand - although a clawed one - surrounded by TARDIS coral. The Doctor had picked it up a few adventures ago and he was glad he had now.

Athena nodded as she did what the doctor asked. "Why is she the answer to everything? I just don't get it. Why is she immune and why does she have these powers?" Zeus asked.

"She has these powers because I saved you" the Doctor mentioned to Zeus cryptically, addressing Josie immediately after to go down a series of corridors and bring back some equipment, even telling Rose to tag along so Josie didn't get lost before adding a 'and hurry!' to them, expressing his urgency.

"How could she have powers because you saved me?" Zeus asked looking at Athena. The girl clearly didn't hear the conversation.

"Wake up and smell the chrysanthemums" the Doctor snapped, immediately regretting it as he felt so agitated suddenly, so itchy to get the next bit done – and quickly. "I'm, sorry, it's extremely difficult and wont ever truly make sense so for the moment just believe me that by my saving you, Zeus, means that Athena here can touch stone and make it flesh, alright?" he turned back as Rose and Josie returned, the Doctor now informing Athena to remove her hand from the scanner – the TARDIS had taken a print of her DNA now.

Rose was starting to catch on to the Athena-Zeus situation. "Oh, so it's all timey-wimey, is it?" She asked, elaborating no further. She didn't want to say anything, because maybe Athena shouldn't know about her dad... not quite yet. And vice versa, since he hadn't even had her.

"Doctor?" Elizabeth said, feeling left out. "Anything I can do?"

"He would have said if there was," Oswin said.

"You hush up. No one asked you." Elizabeth said angrily.

"Don't fight again guys," Athena said to the two not wanting to have to jump into the middle of another fight.

"Now now!" The Doctor warned Oswin, before looking to his daughter, "You can help me by joining forces WITH Oswin, in fact, for brain storming – then actually working through – ideas of how to connect a DNA resonator to the time rotor so as to spread the entire signal across the entire planet while I can go back and talk to the Angels. Alone."

"Shouldn't I come with you to talk to the angels? I am the only one immune to them," Athena said.

"No, because as immune as you are, it doesn't stop the pure, unaffected ones, from snapping your neck" the Doctor muttered only to Athena.

Athena nodded stepping back. "Okay, I'll just stay here and..." Athena looked around. "Do what exactly?"

"Fine, we could link it through the TARDIS's shields..." Oswin began after having thinking for a bit.

"Good!" the Doctor turned to Oswin; "More ideas like that, plus a Timelord integrity and this plan is foolproof. Athena, I think you know deep down what you need to do" he indicated Zeus, sitting alone and looking lost. It was odd; Josie and Rose were now busy constructing something that looked like a mix between a mini-cannon and a satellite, while a reluctant Oswin and Elizabeth were talking through ideas, and there was Athena and Zeus, either out of their time or out of their place, both with the same lost look on their genetically related faces. Even if neither knew the other for whom they really were, at least they could get to know each other before the inevitable happened.

Athena rolled her eyes. Clearly the doctor didn't have anything for her to do and she didn't care that much. She didn't understand the technical stuff the doctor, Oswin, Liz, and Josie went on about. Athena sat down near Zeus and looked at him. "So... I have no idea what to say."

Zeus laughed. "I like you kid. There's just something about you."

The two sat there talking to each other about nothing as the other worked. "So..." Zeus said looking at Athena. "How did you get mixed in with this?"

"That's a way personal question." Athena said. "Basically wanted to hid away from my life and ended up here."

"Why did you want to hid away from your life?" Zeus asked wondering what problems a teenage girl could have.

"You're into the personal question." Zeus looked at Athena and Athena shrugged. "Fine everyone else knows anyway. Well maybe not Lizzie since she was out. My mom cheated on my dad and my dad is not my dad. They hate me for it. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend and I found out because I walked in on them in bed. There happy."

At that moment knowing Athena didn't know who her dad was it clicked for Zeus. The doctor telling him Athena had these powers because of him. Athena was his daughter! Zeus looked at her. "You have my..." Zeus was about to say she had his mother eyes, but just stared. "How old are you?"

"18, why?" Athena asked.

"I'm barely 10 years older then my daughter," Zeus mumbled not wanting Athena to hear but she did.

"What?" Athena asked jumping up and looking at Zeus. "No, it's not... DOCTOR, OSWIN." Athena yelled getting pissed.

AN: And that is where I'll stop for now. REVIEW.


	12. FatherDaughter Drama

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Father/Daughter Drama

At Athena's shout Oswin turned around to look at the girl. "Athena... Are you ok?" Oswin yelled. Oswin noticed she seemed angry and wondered what had happened.

"Oswin?" Elizabeth said, bumping her head as she crawled out of the console, now finished. "What's going on? Athena? Are you okay? Your as white as a sheet love!"

"He's my father," Athena said pointed at Zeus and looking at the dalek. Zeus for his part decided it was better for him to butt out.

"Oh..." Oswin said, she didn't want Athena to figure that out yet. "Yes... You are right..."

Rose dropped the last few various bits of metal in her hands and went to Athena. "You and Zeus... oh, you figured it out. Athena..." she wasn't sure what to say. Zeus was Athena' father. It wasn't like she would be angry. She and Zeus might get along.

"Did everyone here know besides me?" Athena asked.

"Oh Athena. I didn't know either. I kind a just stumbled upon it when I said you looked alike. Now I realize why Oswin tried to kick me out. I was getting to close to the answer." Elizabeth said.

Distracted momentarily by the Dalek and his daughter working together, the Doctor realized he had his part in this project, and that was back in the central tower, where the Angels were working effortlessly and undoubtedly effectively to transmit their entire DNA makeup to the nearest planet, the first stage of their universal conversion. This was what the Timelords had feared; this is why they stopped the Angels in their tracks. And now it was up to one singular Timelord and his mostly-human friends…

It was at that moment that Athena cried aloud, everyone quickly distracted to look to her as she announced the truth of Zeus, the Doctor actually impressed that the evolved apes had come to a conclusion seemingly unrelated to anything either had known. After everyone else had admitted, to degree, they too had known the truth before the girl, the Doctor smiled sadly at Athena, noting that Zeus didn't seem too fazed, before stating "I think we all did, Athena – we just hoped… well, Oswin, you tell her as you figured it out first. Ish. Now, I need to go reason with the Angels so please, don't do anything with the Resonating Molecular Transmat – what Josie and Rose are working on which is linked to the DNA Manipulator – until I give you the say." He nodded; everything he thought needed to be said was said.

With that, and after quickly setting the TARDIS to momentarily land back in the central tower, the Doctor bounded down and out of the TARDIS, back in the room of Angels before his TARDIS went back to hide within the Vortex, where the Doctor had set it the moment their plan started coming together.

All the Angels, about fifty in total, immediately turned to look at him. There was something different about them, something… "Oh" the Doctor muttered as one started to literally move toward him with him looking at it, "well, I hadn't planned on that…"

Back in the TARDIS as the doctor left Oswin looked at Athena. 'Why didn't anyone tell me?" Athena asked.

"Athena... We couldn't tell you, you are...you haven't ever known your father, and you have just found him. What if he is about to be killed? You would sacrifice yourself for him... And he would if it was the other way around. Plus, he hasn't had you yet, what if you stop something that causes him to have you? Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing... That's why we didn't tell you." Oswin said.

"And you really didn't think this would come out. How is this possible?" Athena said.

"That I honestly don't know... Maybe an angel sends him back to your time...or the doctor or me take him back... But somehow Zeus ends up in 1993," Oswin said.

Athena looked around and then took a step back. She couldn't take this anymore, so she ran off to a different part of the TARDIS to hide. Everyone watched her go. "Should we go after her?" Oswin asked the others.

"Give her time..." Josie muttered, this being new knowledge to herself. "She's just been told something that's life changing. Plus since she never knew her father she may also be facing the worse." She nodded to Zeus whom winced as she continued her cannon/satellite.

"No, I should go see if she's okay." Rose volunteered immediately, despite Josie's suggestion not to. "I just... I'll be back." She scrambled down the hallway.

Josie shrugged as Rose ran off. They had finished their part in the task anyway; all that needed to happen now was to connect their gizmo to the TARDIS, along with the DNA Modulator and leave the rest for the Dalek and Timelady. Of course, there wasn't much else they could do until they heard back from the Doctor. What if they didn't hear back from the Doctor, though? Who gave the word then? Rose? Elizabeth? Oswin? She considered asking the rest but decided against it, busying herself with nothing until either the Doctor _did_ return or the question _had_ to be asked.

"Right, Liz, are we ready?" Oswin asked.

"Okay. Yes. It's ready." She scowled. "Except. There's one tiny problem."

"What's the problem?" Oswin asked.

"Okay. Yes. We're ready." She scowled. "Except there is one itty bitty problem. Well not itty-bitty. Pretty big. Well not pretty big. Really big. Well..."

"Spit it out" Oswin snapped, getting annoyed.

"Well, this thing is going to take... Maybe forty five minutes to get enough power. We can't use it until then." Elizabeth said.

"Can't you put it in the center of the time engines? The time distortion would accelerate time, and the charging tenfold, charging it in under 5 minutes?" Oswin asked.

"Oh yeah good idea," Elizabeth said getting to it.

-DW-

It was easy enough to find Athena; Rose just gently asked the TARDIS for help, and with a vibrating hum the hallways shortened until she was near the library. "Athena?"

Athena heard Rose. She didn't really want Rose to see her since she was just about to cry and she learned when she was young to never let anyone see you cry. "Just leave me alone," Athena mumbled from her hiding spot behind the bookcase.

"I can't do that." Rose said, lowering her voice as though Athena was a spooked animal. She crept closer, trying to discover Athena's hiding spot from her talking.

"Why not? Everyone always does. What makes you different?" Athena asked not realizing her talking was just giving herself away.

"I'm your friend." She answered simply, head appearing around the corner of the bookshelf. "And if you didn't want to be found, you wouldn't have answered me when I first called your name."

"I'm not that smart," Athena mumbled. "What do you want?" Athena tried to hide her face as tears were coming down and she didn't want Rose to see.

"Hey, it's okay." Rose was at Athena's side in an instant, arms around her. "It's okay. Of course you're smart, Athena-you're brilliant! And you don't have to like him, just because he's you're dad. You don't have to feel guilty about not liking him, either."

Athena felt weird having Rose pull her into her arms but she didn't fight. She put her head into Rose shoulder and cried. "I'm not brilliant. I'm far from it." Athena mumbled. "And I liked Zeus until I found out, but unlike him and everyone else I know how everything ends with him. My life sucks and it's mostly his fault."

"Shhhh..." Rose felt terrible. She hated when there was nothing she could do. "I know." What was she supposed to say? That she was sorry? She was, but it wouldn't help. That it would all work out okay because Athena and Zeus could bond? No. He'd have to go back in time and do everything he'd done. "I know." She repeated, a tear slipping down her face.

"Unless you had parents who hated you for something you couldn't control and friends who stabbed you in the back when you weren't looking you don't know," Athena said. "Appropriate. That's what they said Athena was for me. An appropriate name. You know I looked up everything on the goddess Athena. Even read the Illiad and Odyssey from beginning to end to find out why. Just to find out why they thought Athena was appropriate. To know they cared for me somewhat. All they probably knew about Athena was that she was Zeus's daughter."

Rose drew a shaky breath. "No, I had a mum that loved me. But... there were people at school that called me names, shoved me, put gum in my hair, threw food at me during lunch, called me a poor little estate rat. And there was this boy... his name was Jimmy. When I was sixteen I moved in with him, thought I loved him. Thought he loved_ me_." she shuddered. "I was wrong. He was controlling, possessive -he wouldn't let me talk to any of my mates, or my mum. He would hit me a lot, and sometimes, when he was drunk, he..."

She trailed off. It wasn't about her. Besides, there was no need to bring back memories she'd finally buried. "He did things to me, took what wasn't his to take. I got out. Point is, I do understand, Athena. I understand that all your friends were cruel, and that you didn't deserve anything they or your parents did to you. And if I could, I would go back in time and tell them so. Because you're better than what they think, and you're brilliant, and you're just as important as everyone else in the universe."

Athena chose not to comment on the Jimmy Stone stuff. She didn't want to have to bring up Rose's past. "I'm not brilliant and the only thing that makes me special is this stupid power against the angels. Nothing else."

"That's not true." Rose said. "You made friends with a Dalek. You survived on your own when I left you to find the Doctor. I don't think someone useless could do all that without help, could they?"

Athena gave a small smile but didn't truthfully believe Rose. "Oswin is just nice and she brought us back to her ship. That's how I survived when you went for the doctor. Truthfully I wanted to wait for you but Oswin forced me away." Athena told Rose. "What's the big thing about making friends with a dalek? Why does everyone keep thinking that's weird?"

Rose sighed. She wished she could give Athena more self-confidence, help her believe that she was important-but no luck. "The Daleks can't feel anything but anger. They're not the nice sort." She was glad that Athena was crying as much anymore, at least.

Athena leaned more into Rose and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She didn't know what to say about the Daleks. She didn't know any besides Oswin. "Oswin is not like that," She mumbled. "Thank you Rose. No one has ever really cared before."

"S'okay." Rose mumbled, embarrassed. "You think you can go back in there now? They might need us. Also..." she bit her lip, fighting back the anxious feeling gnawing away in her stomach. "Can you not mention Jimmy to the Doctor? I don't want to think I'm..." _Helpless. A victim._ The words echoed in her mind. "... I just don't want him to know."

Athena was shocked that she knew something about Rose that the Doctor didn't. "I won't," Athena promised. "And yeah I guess we can, but I can't talk to him. I just can't."

"Thank you." She said sincerely. Then, with a wicked glance in her eyes, she added, "And if he bothers you in any way, I'll slap him. Ask the Doctor, Tyler slaps are quite effective."

Athena laughed at Rose comment. "Okay, I'll trust you on that," Athena said as the two got up and headed back to the main room.

When Athena and Rose got back to the main room where everyone else was Zeus automatically turned around. He ran over to the two. "Athena we need to talk." Athena moved away from him but Zeus grabbed hold of her arm. "Come on, I'm your father. Just talk to me."

Rose held herself back at first, sure that if Athena just pulled away Zeus would leave it at that. But he didn't. "Hey." she said harshly. "Leave her alone, she doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Zeus turned around to look at Rose without letting go of Athena arms even though Athena was trying to pull away. "I don't think this is your problem. She's my daughter and I want to talk to her, so butt out."

Rose's eyes burned with fury. Recent memories of Jimmy, reawakened, were still scorched behind her eyelids like they'd just happened moments ago. She couldn't believe that Zeus was actually talking to her like that, treating his _daughter_ like that. Without warning, she drew back her hand and smacked him. The sharp noise resounded through a suddenly quiet room. "Leave. Her. Alone."

Zeus let go of Athena's arm and put his hand over where Rose slapped him. It really hurt and he looked at the girl shocked, "I just wanted to talk to my daughter."

Athena for her part ran to the other side of the room the minute Zeus let go f her and sat down looking at the floor. Maybe she should have stayed hidden in the library. She really wasn't ready to face Zeus.

Oswin having seen the whole thing and was about to step in before Rose took care of it came up to Athena. "I'm here if you need me" Oswin said, holding her manipulator arm, to simulate holding a hand out.

Athena put and an arm around Oswin in a sort of hug. "Thanks R2," Athena mumbled not even realizing she went back to calling Oswin R2D2.

AN: And that is where I will leave you for now. Please REVIEW.


	13. The Angels Last Fight

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 13: The Angels Last Fight

The Angel stopped moving just shy of arms distance to the Doctor. It was smiling. It's mouth opened. A voice emitted from the mouth; not in the same way human's talked, and it spoke in the manner of a child at play, giggly-yet-sinister. "You will lose Timelord. The Angel race will spread and devour the Universe, no Dalek nor Cyberman will escape the conversion, we will change and adapt until the universe becomes us and ours."

"I thought you may say something like that" the Doctor admitted, "because I have a weapon."

"The Unholy Girl and your Molecular Transmitter, yes. We see through the eyes of one last converted, a mistake if we had Timelordian precognitive vision. But that is your choice Timelord, like those of your long dead race: Allow this planet to live and prosper as Angelkind or die as a human, de-conversion too much for their primitive body to handle…" the Angel's arm moved to point to the doors in which Athena and Clyde had been behind previously; they were open, this time showing a pile of the dead, those Athena had converted back whom had either been killed because of Athena's act, or had been unable to simply become human again, too long spent as stone.

"The Human race has spread across the stars -" the Doctor started, but the lead Angel interrupted;

"And we will change them, one by one…"

"No-no-no-no-no!" the Doctor mused, holding a finger up as he continued, "The Human race have spread across the stars, this is but one small colony world; if this one dies then that plays small effect on the race in general, I stop you now and it means nothing to anyone involved."

The Angel's open mouth closed into a wicked smile as it's hand shot out mere millimeters from the Doctor's chest, palm flat as it stated: "You are as cold hearted as the rest of your egotistical race. It was their downfall and will be yours eventually, Timelord."

"Sometimes you've got to turn your heart to stone to make the right decision, am I correct?" the Doctor winked to the Angel, his hand in his pocket as he fiddled with his Sonic, the Angel had no reply but the Doctor had already made his decision, glancing back to the pile of the dead in the next room as he took a step back from the Angel, it's head turning to follow him. "How can you do that? Move when looked at, I mean. You're meant to be stone when seen and now…"

"Power, Timelord – Evolution and power. We have had to adapt; out greatest strength was becoming our weakness."

"But it costs you a lot of internal energy to move in such a way, does it not?" The Angel just stared at the Doctor, cold, emotionless, pupil-less eyes watching. "Talkative, you lot" the Doctor muttered as he continued: "What I mean is the weaker you are, the better chance the humans within can survive when touched."

"And we will kill them the moment they turn. It is unnatural for Angelkind to become human!"

"And yet they were human to start off with." The Doctor removed the Sonic from his pocket, the entire room suddenly moved – although backwards in shock, presumably – as the Doctor said clearly, "Thank you. You have told me all I needed to know." With that, the Doctor pressed a button on the Sonic and the TARDIS quickly and instantly materialized around him, the control room full of living people becoming his new surrounding as he wasted no time to run to the controls, wink at a flabbergasted and disgruntled Josie (whom he had informed earlier he couldn't do what he had just done with his sonic and the TARDIS) and then turned to the room the moment that TARDIS was in flight again.

"Have we got our weapon working then? Oh, Zeus, the Angels are still connected to you, so you might need to limit what you hear or leave the room entirely. Athena what's wrong? Have I just disrupted a moment? No time for moments, we can have moments later; now we prepare to do five things at once!" he grinned to the silent room.

Zeus left the room as Athena just looked up and nodded at the doctor. "We made the wave as instructed," Oswin said. "But it will take time to charge, if we take the DNA resonator to the center of the time engines, it should be done in 5 minutes."

Rose's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. "Where'd you go? Oh, never mind, I think Josie has that, um, thing, ready."

"Excellent!" the Doctor replied to both Rose and Oswin as Josie pointed to the big satellite thing resting precariously on the console, the Doctor turning to Oswin as he stated, "Centre of the Time Engines? Easy!" he jumped down and released the grating beneath his feet, falling down into the area beneath the console, fishing for a rather thin wire as he climbed back out. "Direct link right here – easy to make it charge, TARDIS will barely notice anything happening."

"Tell that to her," Rose said as the TARDIS groaned loudly in protest. Fortunately, she quieted after a moment or two.

As the Doctor grabbed the DNA Resonator and connected it to the Molecular Transmitter, he grinned up at Rose as he mentioned, "She's been through worse…"

"So what's the plan, doctor?" Clyde asked as he appeared from a different room with Luke since they had left during the Athena Zeus father and daughter drama.

"Well Clyde" the Doctor stated between connecting bits together and poking his tongue through his teeth, trying not to look surprised at the boy's appearance, "I met with the Angels and like all desperate maniacal species, they want to take over the universe – same deal really – so we have to stop them here and now, the only problem is that converting Angels back to humans can be…" he glanced to Athena briefly as he chose his words carefully, "tricky; we need one big wave, possibly a tiny piece of my DNA too to keep the humans safe after de-conversion then we need to round up the stone cold killers before they act out. All in a day's work really."

Athena looked at the doctor. "What do you mean keep them safe after de-conversion. Nothing ever went wrong before?" She thought of the few people she had turned back. They all seemed fine.

"You didn't stay with them for too long - let's just say that some of them couldn't handle the complete change of body and change back..." the Doctor didn't look to the girl, instead he focused on connecting the TARDIS to the machine, adding in an afterthought: "That and the Angels didn't like their work being undone."

"I killed them!" Athena said shocked not believing it.

"Athena, don't think that way," Oswin snapped, "The angels killed them, not you."

"Well said" the Doctor addressed Oswin before finally looking at Athena: "The moment the Angels started the process, they were dead - convert them back and they either suffered heart failure or the Angels took their lives, but with my DNA in the mix with yours, my _regenerative_ abilities, it will keep them safe from the failures... but not the Angels" the Doctor mused this last bit. Athena nodded still thinking she had sort of killed them, but sat down and didn't say anything else on the subject.

"Will the angels be vulnerable to my blaster again, in such small numbers?" Oswin asked.

"It's possible," the Doctor added to Oswin regarding her question, "But they've advanced since then so it may not be enough."

"But they spent so long recharging in the Wastelands!" Josie interrupted, "You don't mean to say that in these few hours -"

"They regrouped in the Wastelands, Josie, _now_ was the time to... 'evolve'." The doctor said.

"I repeat. Will my blaster work?" Oswin asked.

"No" the Doctor replied bluntly to Oswin, not wanted to risk it. "If my theory is correct, the Angels - the real one, not converted humans - will be the fifty-odd in the building we were in; the ones on the street and there about were the humans, we need to confine the tower and I think I know how!" he smirked as he used the sonic to meld the final pieces of the Resonator in place.

"But then you have 50 angels in your TARDIS..." Oswin observed.

"Fifty-_odd_" the Doctor corrected her with a wink. "Fifty-odd Angels _trapped_ in the TARDIS; from here I can remove anything time-related that the Angels can feed from, cut them off from the rest of the ship, leave them in a void and then it's only a matter of what to do with them after."

"So," Rose concluded, "We just stand here and try not to blink?"

"Blinking doesn't matter anymore, Rose" the Doctor muttered darkly, mouthing to her 'they can move' without the others seeing before hefting Josie's Resonator cannon onto his shoulder and addressing everyone. "Right you lot, I can't do this without everyone cooperation, so everyone around the controls, apart from Zeus, sorry, cos I'm going to show you what to do to create a Void Room within this ship and transport the building and Angels within at the same moment."

The doctor looked around and smiled before addressing everyone: "Right, we have little time so Rose you hold that lever and twist that nob an eighth of a degree; Josie, on the computer type in the word 'Void' and the coordinates '4-5-5-6-5-3-2-4-5-6-7-8-6-4-3-5-4-3-4'; Elizabeth, your sonic would be helpful, set it at a resonating frequency of 50hz and point it directly at the DNA Modulator; Oswin your sucker will prove useful in this device - you need to create the room, it will make sense when you read the TARDIS; Athena, you need to pull this lever down hard, and make sure it stays down while Luke and Clyde, together you need to keep the TARDIS stable by pulling these levers in and out at alternative repeats - everyone must do precisely what I've said the moment I say so; can you all do all that?" The Doctor took a breath.

"Sir, yes, sir," Athena joked and stood near the lever the doctor said she had to pull down and waited for his signal.

"Gotcha," Clyde said.

"Yep," Luke said.

"Aaah, I see," Oswin said. "Ready."

"Excellent" the Doctor grinned at everyone, about to turn to the door before remembering; "OH!" he pulled his finger out - almost quite literally - and pressed it into the center of the scanner in which Athena had place her hand on earlier, stating: "A bit of Timelord DNA - haven't used the Extractor on myself before so it needed it. Right!" he readjusted the Resonator on his shoulder and lumbered over to the doors, somehow kicking them open despite the fact they opened inwards, and looked down to the small planet of Glamflorix below, aiming the cannon down, Sonic in place to start it. "Ready?" he asked behind, not looking back as he called "Aaaaaaaaand, **NOW**!" An enormous blasted wave shot from the thing on his shoulder toward the planet, it knocked him two for six and blew him backwards onto the ramp closer to the group around the console.

As the doctor yelled Oswin began, she linked with the TARDIS. She manipulated the rooms to make a new one, the room the doctor needed. Everyone else also did there parts as soon as the doctor yelled.

Scrambling back up and over to the console, not even checking to see if the Resonating blast had actually worked, the Doctor rounded the console and looked over Josie's shoulder. "Keep pumping!" he demanded of Luke and Clyde as the TARDIS vibrated harshly under their feet. "The TARDIS hasn't done this in ages, well years and I…" the Doctor's voice trailed as the Cloister Bell sounded. He glanced at Rose and then shimmied Josie aside, typing in fury to keep the room stabilized as he addressed to Oswin: "A bit more power and we should… Yes. They're in!" He grinned to everyone as the image on the screen was replaced by a black screen where a building randomly floated, "Don't stop what you're doing though" the Doctor suddenly stated, "the Void Room can't keep itself together for long; the Angels would escape… Oh, I hoped I'd have thought of another idea but… I hate this bit."

Athena held onto the lever. "Doctor how much longer do we have to do this?" She asked.

"Until I pilot the TARDIS towards the nearest Black Hole," the doctor told them. There was sadness in his voice despite the situation.

Rose's body froze up at the mention of a black hole. "... What?"

"Are you planning what I think you are?" Oswin asked.

"We can't hold the stabilization, the Angels WILL escape and use the TARDIS for..." the Doctor was rubbing his hands through his hair in desperation as he sighed; "The only thing to truly kill an Angel is to crush it to a singularity, it's how my race did it - it's what they did to their home worlds. I just hate causing genocide. Again..." he was already running around the people and Dalek around the console so as to set the new destination, the Cloister Bell still ringing the background.

"But you must. I heard what you told rose. You must do it doctor," Oswin said.

"I have no option now!" the Doctor snapped to the Dalek, shaking himself as he muted the Cloister Bell, "Sorry, it's just... there are no other Angels and this was choice I never thought I'd have to do." He stood back a moment; staring at the screen, Angels were looking out of the windows into the nothingness around them. Despite all that they had done to Glamforix, the Doctor pitied them, pitied the lows a race so advanced could go to build up their numbers. Timelords were never meant to mess with the affairs of others, it had been their law for so many years and the Doctor had changed all that - it was times like this in which he regretted getting so involved. "We're there," he muttered.

"Great let's get this done," Athena said, but she was thinking about what had to happen after this was done. She knew Zeus had to go back in time to have her and she knew this was probably when he gets sent back in time.

"Okay," the Doctor stated, he ran to the other side of the console about to pull a free lever so as to jettison the room when a voice call out loudly, it was deep-yet-giggly. He span around to see Zeus, his eyes resembling that of an Angel - cold and stone - as he grabbed Clyde and Luke and threw them away from their task, the muted Cloister Bell immediately ringing clear again as the Void Room started to disintegrate, the occupants of the room starting to instantly materialize on the ramp leading to the console, all fifty of them.

"Once an angel, always an Angel" the leader spoke, its giggly voice distant as it materialized in front of the Doctor.

Zeus had already released the boys as he walked over next to the Chief Angel, "We will take over the TARDIS, Timelord, feast upon the infinite energy and will grow in power until ready to take over the universe!"

"Talking for the Angels?" the Doctor asked sharply, "you are weak now" he had taken a step back, everyone having moved around the console now the Void Room had been disintegrated, the Doctor facing the Angels, although Oswin was sort of by his side.

"Not for long" the Chief stated through Zeus whom suddenly vanished, it's finger touching the point where Zeus had stood, the TARDIS rocking violently at the use of internal time travel.

"NO!" The Doctor called, the Chief Angel's mouth suddenly opening again, it's girly voice taking over as it said;

"Time travel within a time travel machine, a reverse-paradox, perfect for our kind... and now you die!"

Clyde opened his eyes and sat up. Oswin glanced at him, then the door. Clyde thought he knew what to do. He crept toward the door. "Hold onto something!" Clyde yelled, opening the doors... Nothing happened!

"I don't think so!" the Doctor stated triumphantly to the Angels as he nodded to Clyde by the doors, taking a grip on the console and just praying everyone else did the same. At that moment he pulled the lever that deactivated the gravity within the room, and the force-field surrounding the box, the Black Hole outside the doors which Clyde had opened instantly pulling the 49 other Angels instantly out of the machine, the Chief, wide-eyed looking to the Doctor as its mouth formed a demonic snarl, the echoing scream of something not-of-this-universe emitting from the mouth was lifted from the grating and few out of the doors to join it's comrades. The Doctor, using inhumane agility to move around and readjust the lever so as to reset the gravity and force-field, watched sadly to see the helpless stone statues vanishing within the white stream which emitted from the center of the Black Hole.

Athena looked as the angels disappeared and then turned to the Doctors. "Doctor where is he?" Athena asked.

"Zeus?" The Doctor didn't look to her as he started resetting the TARDIS, "I don't need to say as I know you know really..." he still didn't look up, unsure of what he was feeling before finally saying, "Right, back to Glamforix!"

Athena did know. Zeus was back in 1993. He was going to make her and then leave knowing full well what her life would be like. Knowing full well he had gotten her mother pregnant. She hated him. She really did.

-DW- (1993)

Zeus looked around not knowing what had just happened. He had been in the TARDIS and then... he had no idea where he was now. He seemed to be in some neighborhood in some place. He had never seen before. "Are you okay?" a woman asked who was carrying bags.

"What year is it? "Zeus asked having a weird feeling he knew the answer.

The women looked at him like he was crazy. "1993." Zeus's thoughts were confirmed. He was back in time. "Your pretty dressed up. Going to a party or a costume contest or something." The women asked looking Zeus.

"That's a long story. What's your name?"

"Meredith White," She said. Zeus paused. He remembered Athena's last name being white. This was her mother. "You?"

"Zeus," he answered.

"Like the god?"

"Just like the god," he answered. "How about I help you with those." Meredith nodded and handed the bag to Zeus

"Thanks my husband is away this weekend," Meredith answered as she took more bags out of her car and headed for the house with Zeus following. "Did the god have a daughter or something named Athena?"

"Yeah' Zeus answered knowing what he had to do. For Athena to save his friends and family back home she had to exist and that meant him sleeping with Meredith and then he would find a way to get back to his home. Somehow. Maybe Athena had right to hate him.

AN: And there is one more chapter left. Basically just the goodbyes. Tell me how you liked. Please REVIEW.


	14. Goodbyes

The Angels of Carlon

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Chapter 14: Goodbyes

The group sat there in the TARDIS waiting for the doctor to bring them back to Carlon. Then Oswin said: "there are still a few things that make no sense... How did Athena get on the TARDIS? After somebody..." Oswin looked at Elizabeth"...blew up my ship, she ran in here and, I assumed, locked the door. I couldn't get in, but the door unlocked for Athena... And before, when she first got on the TARDIS, that doesn't add up. Why did you leave the door unlocked? Doctor? You have to make it stay unlocked, don't you?" Oswin asked.

"And you two," Oswin said turning to Luke and Clyde. "Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"Clyde got zapped with artron energy at mums wedding... It looked like that was used to pull us here... We assumed the doctor did it at the time" Luke said.

"I told you the door wasn't locked either time." Athena said.

"But it should have been," Oswin said. "Think about it, you piss of one of the most deadly beings in existence, you run. You would lock the door behind you. Look, it's a Yale lock, they lock on their own... And I tried to get in here after Liz... I couldn't. There must be a reason. You didn't have good timing, the TARDIS let you in... But why and how?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Okay who cares? Maybe it's the DNA thing. Maybe there's no answer. Sometimes there just isn't one," Athena said. "Now what I'm curious about is why did the doctor leave Liz here three years ago. None of them remember."

"Um… yeah. I sort of remember now. I choose to stay to stop some angels from getting dad and Rose," Elizabeth said. "I stopped them letting the two get away. The torture and stuff must have sort of erased it from my memory or the angels did. I don't know it's not that clear." Athena nodded that mystery solved at least.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Oswin asked Athena.

"Well I'm not going home," Athena said thinking about it. She never wanted to go back there. She had family here in Carlon but they didn't know her and she didn't belong here. "I guess I stay with the doctor if he'll have me."

"Oh, there is no chance he wont let you stick with him..." Oswin said before thinking for a minute. "Or... I suppose that someone else might... That I might... You could come with me, maybe?"

"What?" Athena asked confused. "You would want me to go with you?"

"I've been alone for a while now and then I met you... You are my first friend since I left the asylum. And I've thought, maybe with you around, it could be fun, seeing the wonders of the universe. But it's up to you, if you would rather go with the doctor," Oswin said nervously.

Athena stared at Oswin for a second before putting her arms around Oswin in a hug. "I would love to go with you."

-DW-

With everyone now away from the console, the feeling of a post-adventure in the air, the Doctor silently moved around the console, redirecting themselves back to Glamforix and Carlon. With Oswin and Athena having a private word together and the others mingling in triumph, it was Rose who came up to the Timelord, knowing what he was going through, muttering a quiet word in his ear as he glanced to her with a sad smirk.

"There could have been a way Rose, they could have lived in peace... instead they're dead. Because of me." He shook himself off as the TARDIS landed and addressed the room as if his discomfort didn't exist. "Right! Back on the planet, let's see how everyone is shall we?" He walked down the ramp to the still-open front door.

"Sometimes there's just not a way..." Rose mumbled. She squeezed his hand lightly, smiling as he brushed away his sorrow and put on a good face for the other passengers. "And then drop-off for everyone, yeah? I heard something about Athena going with Oswin."

The Doctor turned to look at Rose, then to Oswin and Athena. "That right eh?" he was smiling, "Quite right, quite right..." he moved out of the front doors. People were milling about in confusion, they were scared but trying not to show it, talking in whispers - they had just suffered a real trauma and they needed someone to guide them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Josie standing next to Rose, she had a defiant look on her face, and the Doctor knew what this meant. Without a word Josie walked past the Timelord and towards the nearest group of people.

"Doctor, please can you help me fix the Kronos?" Oswin asked.

Watching Josie momentarily reassure the small group and lead them away without a backward glance, the Doctor heard the Dalek voice, turning to see Oswin requesting he help fix her ship. Removing the Sonic from his pocket with a grin, he stated; "Oh, just you watch me! Elizabeth!" he called into the TARDIS to his daughter, "Help me fix some damage - two Timelord minds are better than naught."

"Okay dad!" Elizabeth said, smiling and bounding over to where he was standing. "What can I do?"

It was lucky the TARDIS had landed next to the Kronos; well a mixture of luck and Doctor as the Timelord lead his daughter inside; unlocking the thing by his Sonic and leading the way. Inside, the ship looked okay bar the main controls, which were obviously fried. Biting his lip as he examined exposed wire and not judging what his daughter had done - after all, she had thought Oswin a real proper Dalek, mind and all - he nudged a few wires with the tip of his Sonic before addressing Elizabeth: "Right, if you sensitize the main deck controls and recalibrate the isoforms, I shall fuse the solar power with that of internal storage and we should bypass a few firewalls and get this things working. Oswin can easily fix and figure out the rest, and with a pair of human hands to help out it'll be easy to get this properly repaired." The doctor said and then added "And we'll deal with the roof once we get the power going."

"Right." Eliza replied, quickly moving to work. She sonic-ed a few things and reconnected a few wires. While working, she continued to glance over at him, watching him work. She knew he was going to be hurt when she told him she wanted to leave. Of course, she loved traveling with him but she had her own TARDIS and companion and people to save. She was known by people as 'The Dreamer' or simply just 'The Doctor's Daughter'. She smiles at the thought. The Doctor's Daughter. She was so proud to have him as a father. And she was really going to miss him. But, after this little lesson, she knew he was going to need her again. She didn't know what it was but she could feel trouble burning inside her. It was soon for her. But, far in the future for him. She shouldn't worry. He would be fine. Right? He was the Doctor. 'Get yourself together kid. Don't let your head run away.' Eliza told herself. Stupid human half. After working around, she walks over to the computer and types in a few lines of code. The screen lights up which means that the controls are working but the engine isn't turning back on. "Okay dad. Controls online but, engines won't start. Anything?"

"Oh that's easy!" the Doctor replied with a smile as he pressed a small green button on the controls. The screens that remained suddenly lite up, informational code running through it momentarily before it all fell into darkness again. "Or not, then..." he muttered, biting his lip and jumping to the floor, sticking his head into the exposed underside of the controls. Moments later his voiced echoed from where he was fixing a few wires, addressing Elizabeth, "So, where's your TARDIS hanging out these days?"

She smiles at his moment of flustered genius and crouches down next to him, watching him work. "Oh. My TARDIS? I parked it in this... alleyway in London. It's in shut down mode so other aliens aren't attracted to it and the chameleon circuit is on so, its disguised as something. Not quite sure what. Also, just to be safe, I put a perception filter around it so anyone who might think its out of the ordinary, wouldn't give it a second glance. The year was... 2005 I think. I had just dropped my companion at home. That's when you came and picked me up. Olive. She needed... time, she said." Elizabeth looked at the ground, thinking. "I told her I could give her time. In my time machine." Eliza smiled, small and sad. "Haha! But she didn't want my sarcasm. Perhaps, she had seen too much." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, I hope to go back and see her. Figure out how she's doing. Maybe invite her to come with me again. You know, you found her for me. But, a future you. Not this one."

"They all, you know..." the Doctor echoed from within, "It's a curse in a way, outliving the friends we know, having to find new ones and adapt..." He shimmied out from under the control deck and jumped back up, pressing the green button once more, the screens filling up once more with data and remaining on. "There…" he muttered, "needed a bit of a push but should be okay for a while." He looked to Lizzy with a gaunt smile, "I can take you back; to 2005 I mean, to your TARDIS. You could also coax this 'Olive' of yours to come back or else find someone new."

She smiles. "Maybe. I don't know. Olive was my first companion. She made quite an impression." Elizabeth smiles at him and then looks at the floor. A tear runs down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly. "Sorry. I-I- don't know." She loses her train of thought. "I think I'm done being bored."

"They always do" the Doctor muttered, thinking of Susan so many years ago, of the teachers Barbara Wight and Ian Chesterton, "But they move on, and you have to show and prove to them that you can too." He put a supportive hand upon her shoulder for a moment.

-DW-

Athena looked around. Then heard someone yelling for Zeus. Looking around she saw a girl and two people who looked like the girls parents yelling for Zeus. "You think there is more then one Zeus in this city?" She was hoping she wouldn't have to actually meet Zeus's family.

"Probably not," Rose said confirming what Athena had already been thinking. "Do we tell them what happened to their families?" Rose asked, hesitant. She could see small, terrified children milling about, some without a parent's hand to hold.

"Now the smoke is clearing, they will look for people to blame. So I think Athena should decide," Oswin said.

"Decide what?" Athena asked not sure what Oswin meant still looking at the people she assumed where Zeus's sister and parents.

"What we tell people," Oswin said. "They will look for people to blame and most likely pinpoint you as a connection to the angels if they learn the truth."

"I don't know what to tell people. Should I even go over to them," Athena pointed at the three still calling for Zeus.

Josie came walking back up to Oswin and Athena. She felt like there needed to be a proper goodbye between herself and her planet's true savior now the Doctor had vanished within the Dalek ship. With a smile that youth-ifyed her, she held out her hand to Athena. "I know this has been hard on you, but you must know that life with the Doctor and his associates" she nodded to Oswin "can be harrowing and rushed. Never lose yourself; never let adventure change who you are inside. And worry not, I know the Angels, I know what they have done to these people and I believe I can help fix the damage, repair families as best as I can. These people need a leader and I think I can help. Thank you Athena White and thank you Oswin the Non-Dalek" with that she turned, nodding with a curt smile to Rose and the others who had walked off to see about helping people before walking off to go help people herself.

Athena watched Josie leave. "Does that mean I'm off the hook on having to say anything to anyone?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. And I think you should leave it to Josie... But it is up to you," Oswin said.

"What would I even say to them? Zeus got touched by an angel and sent back to 1993 and I know this because I'm his daughter?" Athena asked Oswin not realizing the girl Athena assumed was Zeus's sister was moving closer to her.

"What?" The girl Athena assumed was Zeus's sister said.

"Oh man," Athena looked at Oswin. "Help on this one.

"Are you related to Zeus?" Oswin asked the girl. She nodded. "I'm sorry, he is trapped somewhere but he can't come back. But he got trapped for good reasons. Thanks to him, the savior of this planet was here and able to save the planet."

Athena stepped backwards she was kind of uncomfortable with people calling her the savior. It sounded weird. "Yeah, well let's..." She tried to move the girl took hold on her hand.

"You look like him. My brother that is," the girl said.

"I've been told, more then once," Athena mumbled thinking back at everyone saying they looked alike.

"Was he a good father"

"I don't know. I only met him a few hours and that was before he had me," Athena said.

"I'm Artemis," she said.

"Okay naming a child after a Greek god is seriously a thing in this family isn't it." Athena said looking at Oswin. "Well we have to go. Right R2?"

"Yeah, the doctor might need us to fix the ship," Oswin said.

"Great bye," Athena said walking away.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked.

"Athena," She called back as the two walked away.

"Athena can't you stay. Meet my parents."

"Sorry have plans," Athena said as she finally ran into the Kronos. Athena looked at the doctor. "Hey doc, anything u need us to do?"

"Affairs sorted out? Good! Right, maybe you could help... you know, clearing up - need to fix this roof somehow!" The doctor said.

"Yes roof. That is... quite... a problem. Sorry, again, Oswin. I...er... was a little over emotional." She smiles meekly and offers her hand to the dalek. "Truce?"

"Sure, I forgive you. After all, I did stun you, and then I got mean... For a good reason, but still..." Oswin said to Liz. "Oh, another quick thing. An angel crushed my weapon; all it can do is an explosive discharge... Please could one of you fix it with the sonic?" Oswin requested

"Sure! Gimme a sec..." Elizabeth switches to a different setting on the screwdriver and points it at the weapon. "This maybe a bit loud in there. Sorry." She turns it on and it whirrs until there's a sharp popping sound that the circuits had reconnected. "There. Good as new." She smiles widely, proud of herself.

"Thanks" Oswin said, dematerializing a bit of rubble. "The roof should be fine until I get the materials I need to fix it, as long as the force field is online."

"That's good," Athena said as she saw Rose pass by the Kronos heading for the TARDIS. "Um... I'll be right back." Athena ran out of the Kronos. "ROSE, hold on a second." She called to the blonde.

"Yeah?" Rose stopped short of the TARDIS doors.

"Well I'm heading off with Oswin and just wanted to say... " Athena paused. 'Bye I guess and thank you for before you know." Athena didn't know what else to say so she just put her arms around Rose in a hug.

Rose sighed regretfully, hugging Athena back. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm going to miss you but it's better for me to go with Oswin. For some reason this feels right," Athena said. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I'm sure we will," Rose said.

-DW-

Back in the Kronos, Oswin looked at the doctor. "Doctor," Oswin said, reaching up her manipulator arm. "I have removed my name from your mind. You can't know too much. I will let you remember what has happened, Athena, the Kronos, everything like that, but not who I am. Thank you, it's been... Interesting seeing you again. I look forward to seeing you a third time... Hopefully a third time for both of us"

"I think we can leave the rest to this… Dalek and Athena," the Doctor stated to Elizabeth a second after the Dalek announced the removal of its name from the Doctor's mind. He remembered the adventure, the sacrifices made, and all the people who had helped but not the Dalek's name or why it was here. He knew it was linked to his future, and that was the reason it had done what it had done just then but even so…

He suddenly felt uncomfortable as he led Elizabeth out of the Kronos to see Athena and Rose talking. Walking over to them he looked at Athena. "You can still come with us you know," he said. Even though he knew this dalek was different somehow a part of him was still a little nervous about letting Athena go off with it.

"Thanks doc, but I'll be fine," Athena said hugging him shocking the doctor who decided to return the hug. 'I'll see you again I'm sure. Although you might not have this face."

"Well then until next time," the doctor said. He really didn't like goodbyes as he had seen too many in his time. Nevertheless he smiled at Athena, wishing her luck before addressing Rose and Lizzy; "Come on, places to go, people to see…" As the group going with the doctor all went into the TARDIS.

Athena watched as the TARDIS disappeared. "Bye," she mumbled and went back into the Kronos. "Where to first?" She asked Oswin.

"All of time and space lies before us... The lost moon of poosh? Or the splioge planet... Or, kirks enterprise... The real one, what do you think?"

"Kirks enterprise, seriously?" Athena said with a smile. "This is going to be fun." She sat down as Oswin went to start the ship. "Hey R2 could you find him?"

"Easily," Oswin said. "Do you want me to?"

Athena thought about it. She was still angry with Zeus. "Not now, but maybe one day we can. When I'm less angry with him." Athena said and then joked "I might kill him if I see him now."

"Just let me know," Oswin said. "But in the meantime...you can now browse any file saved on the Kronos... No more secrets...I'll not lie to you about things again"

Athena smiled. "Sounds good," Athena said. "Now get us out of here so we can fix this roof and start exploring." Oswin started the engines and they were off.

-DW-

When the doctor was back in the TARDIS he looked to Clyde and Luke; "So where do you boys want dropping off? How did you get here after all – you mentioned Artron Energy before? My future, I suppose…"

"Clyde gets a massive shot of artron energy when we meet you. Somehow, the TARDIs must have opened up a special transference window and brought us here. Can we go to 13 banner man road on 21st July 2010 please," Luke said without saying too much.

"It is weird. It's like time isn't a line, it's like a ball of... Stuff" Clyde said, walking into the TARDIS. "I don't really get it."

"Right, July 2010," The Doctor smiled at the two boys as he ran around the console, the TARDIS leaving Glamforix once more as it hurtled it's way through the Vortex to London. When they had landed moments later, the Doctor said to Luke, "You can't mention this to Sarah Jane, not yet anyway."

"Why not? It's your future, not ours," Clyde said.

"Plus, mum was on the phone when I traveled, I'll have to tell her something," Luke said.

"Just say the Doctor happened" he addressed Luke, "she'll come to realize, that brilliant old Sarah Jane!"

"Right," Luke said. "Thanks and I'll see you next time." As he and Clyde left the TARDIS it dematerialized.

"Hang on... This isn't home... I don't think its even London..." Clyde said. Luke suddenly laughed

"Excuse me," Clyde asked a passing stranger. "Where is this?"

"Aberdeen" the strange said.

Leaving the two boys in the street by their house (presumably), the Doctor then looked to Elizabeth. "2005, yeah?"

"So, once we drop Clyde and Luke of, where are we going next?" Rose asked, sidling up to the Doctor. "Because, I have a lot of laundry, and I was thinking maybe a quick trip to mum's would be in order...?"

"Well, we drop off Elizabeth now and then I suppose a quick trip to your mum's would be good. Didn't you get her a gift from that market we went to a while ago? Could drop that off to her too." The Doctor smiled.

"It's a plan." Rose said, smiling. "Yeah, what was it again? Bazooliam?"

"Bazooliam, indeed" the Doctor grinned, looking up to Lizzy now as he stated with a smile, "2005. London. Last stop."

"Last stop." she repeated, smiling back at him. "It's been a pleasure, Doctor." she drawls, curtsies, and winks at him. She then runs into his arms. "I love you." she says into his chest, breathing him in. She loved the way he smelled. Like an old, antique store and something brand new at the same time.

Smiling into the hug, the Doctor muttered back, "Until next time... Dreamer. Chin up my girl and find yourself someone to wipe away the lonely hours."

With the Doctor and Rose alone once more in the TARDIS, Elizabeth having left with a smile, the Timelord turned to face Rose. "So, the Powell Estate, 2006?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Rose muttered, "Seeing Athena, alone like that and Elizabeth left without you... I jus' want to see mum - plus, I've got a tonne of washing!"

The Doctor grinned at her as he set the TARDIS into the Vortex.

THE END

AN: and it's over. Wow. I hope everyone liked and my friend The Garnetto will be posting the sequel to this story. When it's up I'll put the link on my profile and you should be able to find him in the reviews to go to his profile and stuff. REVIEW.

A very Big thanks to everyone who was in the roleplay and made this story possible:

The Stilinator: As the doctor and Josie Sophie

Flower Gettin' Lady: As Rose Tyler.

The Garnetto: As Oswin Oswald, Luke Smith, and Clyde Langer

Thenerdwholivesnextdoor: as Elizabeth (the dreamer)

And me CharmedMilliE: as Athena White and Zeus


	15. Sequel

Hey everyone the sequel to this story Destruction of the Daleks is up. My Friend The Garnetto is posting it. He has reviewed this story so you can go to the reviews and click on his profile. I will also be putting a link on my profile.


End file.
